Pokemon Mundo Misterioso: Aullido doble
by El Lobo Negro
Summary: Michel, un solitario ladrón que ha dedicado gran parte de su vida a buscar a su hermano, se ve arrastrado a un mundo muy diferente del suyo. Atrapado en este nuevo mundo y transformado en un pokemon, Michel tendrá que formar equipo con una joven Sylveon y un tímido Plusle para lograr sobrevivir y intentar descubrir como ha llegado hasta este mundo y por que razón.
1. Capitulo 1 sucesos nocturnos

_**Hola curioso lector, bienvenido a esta pequeña historia que he decidido escribir en mis ratos libres. Me gustaría pedirte tu opinión, así que deja algún comentario, ya sean palabras de apoyo, críticas constructivas, o simplemente decirme que te ha gustado más, o menos.**_

_**Actualización: corregidos pequeños errores, y arreglados algunos problemas con la puntuación. es posible que aún quede algún error oculto por ahí, no dudéis en decírmelo si es el caso.**_

* * *

La noche estaba en calma, no había ni un solo ruido en la calle, solo el suave susurro del viento. Las pocas personas que todavía paseaban a aquellas horas, estaban demasiado borrachas o cansadas para darse cuenta, de que había más luces encendidas que de costumbre en uno de los edificios. Era un museo, el más importante de aquella ciudad, y por ello también era el que poseía mejores medidas de seguridad, y según alardeaban los guardias: "Ningún ladrón ha sido capaz de pasar a través de nuestro sistema de seguridad, mucho menos nadie a logrado robar nada". Pero aquella noche todos esos bravucones estaban corriendo a pleno pulmón, intentando encontrar al intruso que había logrado lo imposible, robar sin activar ninguna alarma y sin que nadie lo hubiese visto.

Lejos de todo el jaleo del museo, había un hombre que no estaba tan cansado, ni mucho menos tan borracho como los demás transeúntes. Vestía una gabardina negra, a juego con el resto del atuendo, también negro. Oculto debajo de aquel abrigo, se encontraba el objeto más valioso del museo. Se trataba de una tabla hecha de oro por completo, con un dibujo esculpido sobre su superficie. El dibujo mostraba a Arceus, dios de todos los pokemon, frente a una figura más pequeña que él. En apariencia era un ser humano, los detalles del dibujo de la tabla parecían indicar eso. Aunque a Michel no le importaba demasiado, su trabajo era robar esa obra de arte y entregarla a su contacto el día siguiente, los detalles no eran importantes.

De camino a su casa, se cruzó con un pokemon, un Umbreon famélico. Este le siguió e intentó llamar su atención, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, volvió a su pequeño refugio dentro del callejón. Oculto entre las sombras, el pokemon siniestro se sentía seguro, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor de su estómago, sintiéndose impotente, decidió estirarse y intentar dormir un poco. Apenas consiguió dormirse, y lo poco que dormito, lo asaltaron terribles pesadillas que no le otorgaban descanso. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a ver a aquel hombre, esta vez traía una bolsa, la cual emitía un delicioso aroma. Justo en ese momento, el joven se agachó, y le mostró al pokemon una barra de pan recién horneada. Este se lanzo encima de la comida, devorándola sin esperar ni un segundo. Para él, que había pasado varios días sin comer, aquello le sabía a gloria.

Noto como el humano le acariciaba el lomo, no lo admitiría ante nadie, pero en aquel momento apreció el gesto del desconocido, y se le pasó por la cabeza que no estaría nada mal tener un entrenador como él. De repente, dejo de notar la mano contra su lomo, y por un momento se arrepintió de haber pensado en eso, no quería estar atrapado en una de aquellas esferas. Pero para su sorpresa el hombre simplemente dijo: "No te metas en líos" y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando únicamente su olor en el aire. El Umbreon se quedó en su sitio, devorando incesantemente el regalo de aquel altruista desconocido. Mientras saboreaba aquella delicia, comenzó a considerar la idea de seguir el rastro de ese desconocido. Se auto justificaba diciendose a si mismo, que era solo para conseguir más comida, pero en el fondo quería volver a ver a ese muchacho, la primera persona que se había portado bien con él en mucho tiempo.

Michel llegó a su apartamento cerca de las 3 de la mañana, no era gran cosa, pero lo consideraba su hogar. Una habitación, cuarto de baño, y una pequeña cocina donde improvisar algo de comer, nada más entrar, se encontraba en el comedor, un sofá con una pequeña mesa eran todo el mobiliario presente, tenía un gran balcón justo delante, daba a un callejón que había entre los dos edificios, no había comprado ese apartamento por las vistas. Era tarde, estaba cansado y quería irse a dormir, pero antes tenía que hacer un par de cosas. Sin ninguna prisa, sintiéndose seguro dentro de su hogar, Michel sacó la tabla fuera de su escondite, la observó durante unos segundos, admirando las imágenes esculpidas, los detalles, las formas. Luego la dejó encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, sacó un móvil de su gabardina y comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono, al poco rato contestó una voz ronca y cansada.

-¿Quien es a estas horas? - pregunto una voz malhumorada.

-Dijiste que llamara cuando estuviera hecho... La tengo – en el otro lado de la línea el hombre se quedó en silencio.

-Bien, bien... ¿cuando podemos...?

-Primero requiero de mi pago – Michel le cortó a media frase, no era ladrón por gusto, y solo había una cosa, que podía hacer que utilizase esas habilidades, que le habían proporcionado el apodo de "fantasma nocturno". Su pago era información, una información bastante concreta y precisa tratándose de él. El hombre tragó saliva, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Esto... Michel, no he encontrado mucho, se que llego a Kalos pero hay se pierde su rastro, lo siento... - Michel respiro lentamente, calmando el impulso repentino de lanzar el teléfono por el balcón.

-El trato era la tabla por información nueva, lo que me acabas de decir lo sabía desde hace tres años... Nuestra colaboración finaliza aquí, no intentes volver a contactar conmigo... – antes de que la otra persona tuviese tiempo de contestar lanzó el teléfono por el balcón.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y sacó una botella de vodka, y uno de los pocos vasos limpios que le quedaban. Sentado en el sofá, repaso mentalmente los últimos años, mientras bebía a tragos aquella fuerte bebida. Recordaba a su familia, sus padres y su hermano pequeño, hacía más o menos tres años atrás, éste había iniciado su viaje como entrenador pokemon. En realidad, debería haber empezado cuatro años antes, al cumplir los 10 años, pero los problemas financieros y los estudios no se lo permitieron. En aquel momento, que ahora se le antojaba tan lejano, Michel tenía 17, tampoco había empezado su viaje por la misma razón que su hermano. Sabía que su hermanito había llegado a Kalos, él quería empezar por el lugar mas nuevo, mas misterioso, y más emocionante. Apenas unas semanas después desapareció, sin dejar ni rastro. Cuando Michel se enteró, viajó de inmediato a Kalos, pero no encontró nada, con el paso del tiempo, acabó acumulando deudas y a causa de ellas descubrió su habilidad para robar, una vez que pago los préstamos, decidió establecer un negocio para subsistir.

Las normas eran sencillas, nada de nombres, solo dinero en efectivo y por encima de todo, información sobre su hermano. Pero ese último detalle era muy poco frecuente, por lo que cuando se le acababa el dinero, tenía que aceptar un trabajo para sobrevivir. No le gustaba, pero si no estaba vivo no podría encontrar a su hermano. En ese momento, entre la ebriedad y la nostalgia, saco una foto de su cartera en la que estaban todos juntos, sus padres, su hermano y él. Su hermano era más pequeño que él, y no soportaba que hicieran bromas sobre eso, Michel siempre bromeaba sobre eso, eran hermanos, era comprensible que se pelearan de vez en cuando, pero en el fondo se querían, y Michel no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a su hermano. Recordaba con cariño, un cumpleaños donde le regaló el colgante que llevaba su hermano en la foto, un colgante bastante simple con la forma de una llave.

-¿Donde estas... Aiden? - preguntó en voz alta, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, este había sido el único encargo, en los últimos meses, que decía tener información sobre su hermano, era mentira como las veces anteriores, el muchacho comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Poco a poco el cansancio terminó venciendo la batalla, y Michel fue quedándose dormido en el sofá. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, estaba casi seguro de que había visto a alguien, entre las sombras de su hogar...

Soñó que estaba en una especie de cueva, había diversos dibujos en las paredes, algunos eran extraños e incomprensibles, mientras otros eran más claros. La gran mayoría eran de pokemon y sus entrenadores, o como mínimo eso era lo que creía. Entre los dibujos descubrió uno en concreto que era diferente, parecía representar a un hombre, a Michel se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

-El hombre camino inconscientemente por el borde del abismo, sin ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba de la muerte – una voz grave y fría como el hielo habló a sus espaldas. Michel se giró de golpe, encontrándose de cara con el desconocido. Era un hombre de edad media, alto, vestía un traje negro, elegante, y un sombrero del mismo color que le tapaba los ojos, estaba sentado en una de las rocas que había por la cueva - ¿Valió la pena? - preguntó de repente, dejando al joven aturdido.

-¿Que?

-¿Valió la pena buscarle? A tu hermano me refiero... - dijo como respuesta el misterioso sujeto.

-Tu... ¿Como sabes lo de mi hermano? - ahora estaba a la defensiva, ese hombre sabía que estaba buscando a su hermano, y posiblemente eso significase que él supiese algo.

-Se muchas cosas, aunque aún no todas, por desgracia... Aun no me has respondido... – el muchacho respiró hondo, no conocía a ese hombre, pero si le seguía el juego, tal vez lograra algo de información sobre su hermano.

-Da igual si ha merecido la pena o no, es mi hermano, ¿Quien mas aparte de nuestros padres se preocuparía más por él? - se sorprendió a sí mismo de la voluntad con lo que lo dijo. El desconocido sonrió.

-Así que, es así como es en verdad el "fantasma nocturno", valiente, pero rozando lo temerario, sincero, pero sin desvelar demasiado, fiel a sus ideas, interesante... - se quedó callado durante unos segundos como si estuviera meditando algo – Dígame señor Michel...

-Blair, Michel Blair...

-Señor Blair, ¿Estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a un peligro mucho mayor, a cambio de encontrar a su hermano? - las palabras de ese hombre se le antojaron una ilusión al chico, aquel hombre que parecía conocerle bastante bien, pero... ¿Era ciento?¿De verdad podía fiarse de él?

-¿Como se que no me miente? – el hombre suspiró mientras se levantaba, y sacaba un pequeño bloc de notas del bolsillo de su traje, comenzó a leer.

-Aiden Blair llega a Kalos el día 3, se aloja en el centro pokemon de la ciudad portuaria. A la mañana siguiente, sale más tarde de lo que había planeado, provocando que tenga que salir corriendo en dirección a la siguiente ciudad, para intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido... ¿Es suficiente, o quiere que siga? - Michel se había puesto pálido, nadie le había dicho que su hermano se había hospedado en aquel centro pokemon, y era típico de él dormirse hasta tarde, cosa que luego provocaba que saliera corriendo para poder seguir haciendo otras cosas, y no haber perdido el tiempo. Podría habérselo inventado todo, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias y Michel había aprendido que tales cosas no existen. Además en el peor de los casos, sólo tendría que hacer un pequeño trabajo ¿no?

-De acuerdo, acepto... ¿Que tengo que hacer? - la convicción con la que lo dijo, provocó una sonrisa en la cara del desconocido.

-Lo sabrá nada más empiece, no se preocupe, me ocuparé de dejarle en el lugar adecuado – el muchacho no lograba comprender nada, entonces una pregunta se le vino a la mente.

-Una última pregunta, ¿Por qué me ayuda?¿Que gana usted con esto? - el hombre sonrió una vez más.

-La verdad, es que hago esto solo por diversión – el joven iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, aquel desconocido chasqueo los dedos, y todo a su alrededor oscureció – Tengo grandes esperanzas en usted señor Blair, creo que puede hacer que los siguientes sucesos sean... interesantes – con aquellas últimas palabras, Michel se vio arrastrado a la más absoluta oscuridad.

No era capaz de ver nada, ni tampoco de escuchar nada, de lo contrario se hubiese escuchado a sí mismo gritar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era de terror o de dolor. Podía notar como su cuerpo se retorcía sobre sí mismo y cambiaba, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando, y tampoco le podía importar mucho en ese momento, solo quería que parase, quería dejar de sufrir... y como si alguien le hubiese escuchado, todo terminó tan rápido como empezó.

Despertó en un lugar oscuro y desconocido, con dolores por todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor impidió que siguiera con esa idea.

-¿Q-Quien anda hay? - preguntó alguien desde la oscuridad, por la voz parecía que se trataba de un chico, alguien muy joven.

-¿Donde estoy? - preguntó Michel, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, aunque con el dolor de cabeza que le acosaba eso no era muy fácil – Mi cabeza...

-¿Estas bien? Espera, déjame iluminar esto un poco... - de improvisto, apareció una pequeña luz justo delante del joven, quien tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el inesperado cambio de iluminación - ¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, preocupado de que hubiese pasado algo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor... no me hagas daño... - suplico el extraño, sollozando. Confundido, Michel abrió los ojos, y se encontró de frente con un pequeño Plusle aterrorizado. Este estaba pegado a la pared de piedra que tenía detrás, tenía la cabeza agachada y oculta entre su cuerpo, emitía múltiples chispas eléctricas por sus mejillas, iluminando levemente la estancia. Todavía sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo, el chico buscó con la vista a la persona con la que estaba hablando, y de la cual debía de ser aquel Plusle – Por favor... - una segunda vez, esta vez se giro al sonido... y quedó de cara al pequeño roedor, que seguía sollozando. La mente del muchacho, intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la única respuesta que podía sacar era que había estado hablando... con un pokemon. No era algo que pudiese creer así como así, tenía que hacer una prueba.

-Perdona... - el pokémon eléctrico elevó la cabeza, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, si de verdad había estado hablando con él, debería poder entender lo que le dijese si le preguntaba algo ¿no? - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto, usando la primera idea que le vino a la mente. El pequeño tardó unos segundos en calmarse, pero al final, con lágrimas en los ojos, respondió.

-M-Mi nombre es Sparks – respondió, mientras intentaba no llorar del miedo que tenía. Ahora fue el turno de Michel de tener miedo, comprendía lo que le había dicho ese pokemon, lo que era completamente imposible.

-Esto no es posible... ¿Como es que puedo entenderte? - sin darse cuenta, formuló esa pregunta en voz alta.

-Esto... señor, todos los pokemon podemos entendernos entre nosotros – al principio, el chico no fue capaz de comprender que querían decir aquellas inocentes palabras del Plusle.

Fue cuando miró a su propio cuerpo, cuando descubrió que ahora poseía patas en lugar de manos y pies, además de una larga cola negra, su cuerpo por completo estaba cubierto de pelo. Todo aquello pudo con Michel, perdió la consciencia ante un confuso y preocupado pokemon eléctrico.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí por hoy, recuerda, deja un comentario dando tu opinión. Créeme, ayuda mucho que los lectores muestren que les interesa la historia, y además eleva la moral del escritor. Antes de irme, ¿Cual creéis que es el pokemon en el que se ha transformado Michel? dejad un comentario con el pokemon que vosotros creéis que es y veremos quién acierta ;)_**


	2. Capitulo 2 Encerrado

_**Hola de nuevo curioso lector, espero que estés disfrutando de la historia hasta el momento. Me gustaría recordar que los comentarios siempre son apreciados, ya sean de ánimo, críticas constructivas, o simplemente decir que os ha gustado más. Sin mucho más que decir, os dejo leer tranquilos. **_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes y la historia aquí escrita si me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, por lo que repito, yo no soy (y dudo que llegue a ser) dueño de Pokemon, este pertenece a sus respectivos dueños dependiendo de quien sea o sean en este momento.**_

_**Actualización: corregidos algunos errores, y reescrito ciertos fragmentos, la historia en si no se ha visto afectada.**_

_**Actualización 2: corregidos algunos errores que provocaban que ciertos personajes parecieran inconsistentes. (¿Es solo impresión mía o sueno como los changelogs cuando se actualiza un juego?)** _

* * *

Sparks se consideraba a sí mismo un pokemon sensato, no destacaba ni por su habilidad, ni por su fuerza, pero siempre había sabido que hacer, era inteligente, y eso le había sacado de muchos líos. Pero en ese momento, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, el miedo le atenazaba y le impedía actuar. Estaba delante de un pokemon que podría devorarle si quisiera, lo único que se lo impedía, era el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, tenía múltiples heridas de diferente gravedad, posiblemente causadas por algún combate. ¿Estaba muerto?, se había desplomado delante suyo poco después de despertarse, pero no parecía estar desangrándose y él no tenía ni idea de como tratar al depredador que tenía delante, ademas podria intentar comerle. Aunque todos los procesos lógicos dictaban que debía mantenerse lo más lejos posible, decidió acercarse en silencio, para comprobar si seguía respirando. El corazón le latía desbocado cuando llegó al lado del pokemon, colocó su pata contra su cuerpo, pudo notar como se movía lentamente, todavía respiraba.

Michel se despertó al notar al pequeño roedor a su lado, su primer impulso fue el de levantarse para alejarlo de él, pero el terrible dolor que aquello le provocó, impidió que siguiera con esa idea.

-¡Ah! Perdón, lo siento, no pretendía molestarte - exclamó, claramente aterrado por haberle despertado.

-Me duele todo… pero aparte de eso… estoy relativamente bien - respondió con sinceridad, "relativamente bien" era una buena forma de describir su salud mental en ese momento - ¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Yo... esto... no sabía si seguías vivo… y yo... – no sabia como terminar la frase, el miedo le atenazaba las entrañas y le impedía pensar con claridad.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así... - las palabras del desconocido sorprendieron al pokémon eléctrico – la próxima vez, puede que a quien molestes no se lo tome tan bien - ahora parecía haber más luz, y podía ver sin la ayuda del Plusle, el joven aprovechó para mirar su cuerpo y confirmar sus temores.

No lo había soñado, su cuerpo, antaño humano, ahora estaba cubierto de un abundante pelaje negro en la parte superior y gris en la inferior. Una larga cola oscura se movía a intervalos regulares, como si siguiese un ritmo. Sus manos, habían sido convertidas en patas cubiertas de pelo. En momentos como ese, agradecía ser capaz de ver las cosas de forma fría y calculadora, de lo contrario hubiese empezado a gritar. Todo indicaba que se había transformado en un Mightyena, pero no sabía cómo había pasado, además tenía otro problema. ¿Donde estaba, y como había llegado hasta allí?. Echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, descubrió que se encontraba atrapado en una jaula de madera, de construcción bastante precaria, pero que parecía cumplir bastante bien su cometido, había varias mas al lado de la suya, pero estaban todas vacías.

-¿Donde estamos? - le pregunto a su compañero de celda, el cual se giró y le miró extrañado.

-¿No lo sabes? - el muchacho negó con la cabeza – Estamos atrapados, me capturaron y me encerraron aquí. Supongo que a ti te pasó lo mismo – la verdad era, que él no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero tampoco podía contarle que era un ser humano, pensaría que estaba loco.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre, el resto esta... borroso – era mentira, pero se encontraba en un mundo extraño del que no sabía nada, su única opción era confiar en que la excusa de la pérdida de memoria le ayudarse a pasar desapercibido, y de paso aprender cómo funcionaban las cosas por aquí.

-¿Has... perdido la memoria? - pregunto, sin terminar de creerse lo que le decía el Mightyena - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - preguntó de repente, interesado en el "único" recuerdo que tenía.

-Mi nombre es Mighty, un placer conocerte Sparks – Michel evito usar su nombre real, no estaba seguro de cuanto podía confiar en el Plusle, acababan de conocerse y no sabía nada sobre él, se le escapó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no se habían presentado formalmente hasta ese momento.

Justo entonces apareció un pequeño grupo de pokemon, eran dos Sableye liderados por un Mismagius, se detuvieron delante de la prisión de los dos reclusos.

-Parece que sois de los últimos que quedan en este lugar, no os preocupéis, seréis trasladados dentro de poco – comentó uno de los pokemon que se había acercado a su jaula.

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros? - preguntó de repente Sparks, colocándose delante de Mighty.

-Por el momento nada, pequeño, pero dentro de poco tendréis la oportunidad de uniros a nosotros – el comentario provocó un escalofrío a ambos reclusos.

-Estáis locos, si creéis que nos uniremos a vosotros después de habernos encerrado – proclamó el roedor, mientras lanzaba chispas por sus mejillas.

-Oh, parece que tenemos a un rebelde, ya veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo, cuando el maestro Blisht te haga una visita – ambos pokemon empezaron a reírse mientras el compañero de celda del muchacho retrocedía asustado.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, Mighty se levantó, ignorando el dolor que le provocaba el simple hecho de moverse, y lanzó un potente rugido contra sus captores, los cuales retrocedieron hasta dar contra la pared contraria. Se miraron entre sí, abrumados, y un tanto aterrorizados por el repentino cambio del recluso, y salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron. Sin embargo, quien parecía ser la líder del grupo no se movió, se quedó en su sitio mirando fijamente al Mightyena.

-Hay que tener mucho valor, para enfrentarse a alguien en un estado tan deplorable – comento, mientras examinaba con detenimiento las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo del pokemon siniestro.

-En realidad, solo hace falta un poco de insensatez - fue todo lo que dijo, antes de estirarse otra vez en el suelo, le dolía todo, en su estado actual no podía hacer nada más. El Plusle se acercó intentando comprender el porqué de su reacción, y para sorpresa de ambos, Mismagius dejó caer una baya aranja dentro de su celda, mientras se alejaba, el joven le preguntó completamente desconcertado - ¿Porque?

-Por que todavía puedo, ten en cuenta que no todos aquí tenemos elección, da gracias de que todavía eres libre de pensar y actuar por ti mismo – justo después de eso, desapareció entre las sombras de aquel lugar, dejando a ambos pokemon confusos pero agradecidos. Había algo que no le cuadraba a Mighty sobre esa Mismagius, pero no era capaz de descubrir que era. Mientras tanto, ella no podía evitar darle vueltas al hecho, de que no recordaba que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiese capturado a un Mightyena.

-No comprendo a ese pokemon – comento Sparks, mientras observaba como se alejaba. De repente, su estómago empezó a gruñir.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes? - preguntó el muchacho, preocupado por su compañero.

-La verdad... no he comido nada desde que llegué aquí... - el pokemon siniestro se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, antes de usar su morro para empujar la baya en su dirección.

-Come, lo necesitas mas que yo – eso no era exactamente cierto, sus heridas le dolían horrores, y esa baya podría curar la mayoría de sus heridas. El ratón eléctrico, se quedó un rato alternando la mirada entre la baya y él. Al final, la recogió del suelo... y la partió en dos, entregando una de las partes al Mightyena – Sabes que eso solo no bastará para llenarte el estómago ¿verdad?

-Lo se, pero no soporto ver sufrir a alguien, cuando puedo hacer algo al respecto, a cambio solo pido que no me comas– Si no fuera porque sabía que le dolería, Mighy se habría reído, no era un regalo sin interes, era un trato, uno que aceptaría de buen grado, no se veía a sí mismo comiéndose a ese pokemon. Además, le recordaba a alguien, pero no era capaz de recordar a quien. Olvidando las dudas, y los pequeños problemas que les acosaban, los dos reclusos se centraron en devorar la parte de la baya que les tocaba, se tomaron su tiempo, degustando aquella delicia.

Ambos se prepararon para pasar la noche, unidos por una mezcla entre la confianza y . Sparks admiraba y temía a partes iguales la fuerza que había demostrado su compañero, no podía comprender cómo podía haberse levantado en su estado. Por su lado, al joven ex-humano le impresionaba la amabilidad que le había mostrado el Plusle, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien hubiese sido algo más que indiferente u hostil a su alrededor, tanto que había olvidado cómo era el tener a alguien que le apoyara.

Mientras, en un bosque alejado de donde se encontraban, ocurría una intensa persecución.

-Que insistentes ¿Es que no se cansan o que? - exclamó un Liepard mientras huía, atravesando como podía la enorme extensión de árboles que se extendía enfrente suyo. Pero para su desgracia, terminó acorralado al dar con un barranco que le cortaba el paso.

-¡Entregate criminal, y se te proporcionará un trato justo! - grito uno de sus perseguidores, el felino giró sobre sí mismo, quedando de cara a sus rivales. Eran dos Throh y un Sawk, tenían toda la ventaja, le superaban tanto en el tipo elemental como en número. Estaba acorralado, no podía huir en ninguna dirección, se maldijo a sí mismo, ya estaba tan cerca.

-¿Un trato justo? ¿De verdad creéis, que me voy a detener por un par de palabras bonitas? - desesperado, trato de abrir un hueco en su defensa lanzando un tajo umbrío, pero resultó ser inútil. Los pokemon se lanzaron al ataque, preparados para reducir a su objetivo. Pero para su desgracia, no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más observando, de repente, varias llamas azules les golpearon desde la retaguardia. Múltiples Haunters salieron de su escondite, uniéndose a la batalla, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia el felino.

-Un pajarito nos dijo que necesitabas ayuda, Linx, date prisa y lleva el mensaje a Vert, esta en los acantilados del norte – señaló un lugar en la lejanía antes de volver con los demás, que estaban asediando a los pokemon con su ataques, el fuego fatuo que habían lanzado antes les había proporcionado mucha ventaja, ahora ellos llevaban la delantera.

Linx salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, su trabajo era simple, llevaba mensajes y/o paquetes, entre las bases de la organización a la que se había unido. La dificultad radicaba en que no era un trabajo precisamente legal, su organización estaba compuesta por pokemon buscados por la ley. Lo único que los había unido a todos era Vert, el líder. El Liepard no había visto nunca a su jefe, pero tampoco había tenido que entregarle un mensaje directamente, hasta ahora. Esos pokemon que le perseguían era un equipo de exploración, gracias a la intervención de sus compañeros había logrado salvarse, pero todavía no estaba a salvo, tenía que llegar a su destino.

Decidió, que para acortar camino atravesaría el Bosque Gris, no le hacía ninguna gracia adentrarse en un bosque de noche, pero tenía prisa y era el camino más corto. Una vez dentro, descubrió que había una densa niebla que lo cubría todo, era imposible ver más allá de un par de metros. Tenía todos los sentidos alerta, los sitios como aquel le ponían los pelos de punta. De repente, descubrió un sonido extraño, al principio no era más que un susurro, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, comenzó a notar que ese susurro se convertía en un sonido más nítido y audible. Era una canción, tarareada por una voz femenina, en aquel siniestro bosque, en plena noche. El pokemon siniestro sintió un escalofrío, no era un cobarde, pero aquello no era normal.

-Oh, parece que alguien se ha perdido... - exclamó una voz desde la niebla. El felino se asustó, no podía ver a nadie, y se sentía acorralado.

-¿Donde estas? ¡Muéstrate! - exclamó, en un vano intento por recobrar el control de la situación. El bosque se había quedado por completo en silencio.

Una silueta apareció entre la niebla, no podía ver mucho, solo sabía que era un pokemon cuadrúpedo, no más grande que él, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea, de que podría aprovechar que sabía donde estaba para salir corriendo y escapar de allí. Pero, para su desgracia, la desconocida tenía otros planes. De repente desapareció, y los siguiente de lo que fue consciente era que estaba aplastado contra el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió girar su cabeza para ver quien había saltado encima suyo, el miedo se apoderó de él. Era una Sylveon, un pokemon tipo hada, había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno.

-Parece que Misht tenía razón, el equipo de Sawk no ha sido suficiente – suspiro, estaba cansada de que hubiese tantos equipos de rescate que solo pensaran en lucirse y en la fama.

-¡Sal de encima mio! - exclamó iracundo el Liepard, estaba jugando con él y no tenía tiempo, ni paciencia para ello.

-Oh, lo siento, pero no puedo. Tu eres Linx ¿no? El famoso "mensajero nocturno" - el aludido palideció, le conocía, se había ganado ese apodo por su habilidad para salir siempre de noche, se sentía seguro, con ventaja, pero aquella noche todo estaba saliendo mal. Que aquel pokemon supiera su nombre, sólo podía querer decir una cosa – Soy Sylf, formó parte del pokegremio de Misht, así que tengo que pedirte que vengas conmigo – el pokemon siniestro intento escapar de su agarre, pero fue en vano, mientras hablaba había extendido sus extremidades para atraparlo por completo, y ya no podía escapar. En ese momento, el pokemon hada le beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara, unos segundos después, descubrió que era lo que realmente había hecho, cuando notó que su cuerpo se debilitaba – Beso drenaje – le susurró ella al oído – un movimiento que arrebata la fuerza al pokemon que lo recibe, y es entregada al que lo ejecuta, un buen movimiento para debilitar al adversario sin hacerle daño – se odió a sí mismo por caer en aquella trampa tan simple. Le habían encargado avisar a su líder sobre lo que planeaban los equipos de exploración, pero ahora que lo habían atrapado todo se había ido al garete.

La joven arrastro al inofensivo prófugo hasta el lugar donde estaban los otros equipos de exploración, el equipo de Sawk había conseguido salir mayormente ileso de su encuentro con los pokemon fantasma. El otro equipo lo conformaban una Mienshao, la líder del pokegremio de la chica, y un Xatu, la mano derecha de la líder. En cuanto vieron a la Sylveon arrastrando al fugitivo, ambos se plantaron delante suyo esgrimiendo sus miradas de reproche.

-Sylf... ¿Que entendiste cuando te dije: "No puedes hacer ningún encargo hasta que formes un equipo de exploración"? - era imposible no sentirse presionado ante aquellas penetrantes miradas.

-Esto... yo... - el pokemon hada suspiro, tenían razón. Un solo pokemon no era suficiente para formar un equipo de exploración, el mínimo eran dos.

-¿Porque desobedeciste a Misht? - volvió a preguntar el pokemon psíquico mientras la observaba con sus enormes ojos.

-Q-Quería demostrar que podía valerme por mi misma. Todos los pokemon a los que les pido que formen un equipo de exploración conmigo, no me toman en serio, piensan que soy débil o que no tengo suficiente experiencia... - mientras decía eso miro hacia el suelo, no podía soportar la sensación de las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos, se sentía tan impotente.

-Sylf, no puedes hacerlo todo tú sola, necesitas un compañero. Alguien en quien puedas confiar y que pueda cubrir tus debilidades – sabía que era cierto, pero eso no hacía que fuese más fácil, ya llevaba tiempo intentándolo, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, y ya estaba cansada – Vamos, tenemos que interrogar al Liepard.

El pokemon había sido atado y vigilado minuciosamente por el equipo de Sawk, al acercarse la joven este le lanzó una mirada de odio, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y le susurro al oído – Ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta, puedes decirme la verdad y ganarte un favor mío, o mentir, y provocar que le cuente a todo pokemon que se cruce conmigo que te derrote con un simple beso – si no fuera porque ella estaba en medio los demás pokemon, estos se habrían dado cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba el felino.

Confeso todo, el lugar donde tenía que ir, el mensaje que tenía que entregar, dio más importancia a reputación que a su lealtad. La información que les proporcionó el mensajero, junto con lo que habían conseguido descubrir a través de los demás miembros capturados, dejaba muy claro donde se encontraba su base, por el momento. Según Linx, pensaban trasladarse a una base diferente, una de la que no tenía conocimiento alguno. Los dos equipos de exploradores se reunieron para discutir el plan de acción, según lo que habían descubierto, la organización se hacía llamar "Nuevo amanecer", y había estado secuestrando pokemon y encerrandolos en sus bases. Todavía no sabían el porqué, pero eso era secundario, su prioridad era rescatarlos. Después de una discusión sobre cómo debían enfocar el asunto, decidieron que reunirían a más equipos de exploración y en dos días atacarían la base de la organización. Su prioridad era rescatar a los prisioneros, detener a los culpables no debía ponerse por encima de la vida de ningún preso.

Mientras, completamente ignorantes de la batalla que se desarrollaría en aquel lugar, los miembros del "Nuevo amanecer" trasladaban a sus prisioneros. Eran necesarios varios Abra para poder teletransportarlos a la distancia que necesitaban, y estos terminaban agotados después de unos pocos viajes. El joven Mightyena y su compañero estaban durmiendo plácidamente, o al menos uno de ellos, el ex-humano no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, le acosaban terribles pesadillas sobre su hermano. Sparks término notando que Mighty no paraba quieto, la curiosidad pudo con él y se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba dormitando, por poco le da un ataque al encontrarse de cara con los penetrantes ojos del pokemon siniestro.

-¿Ocurre algo? - la pregunta pilló por sorpresa al roedor, quien no se esperaba que estuviese despierto.

-Te estaba viendo sufrir, pensaba que tenias una pesadilla... - comento, con una mezcla timidez y miedo.

-Creo que si, no recuerdo bien lo que era – otra mentira. Había soñado con su hermano, la ultima vez que le vio, y la pelea que tuvieron aquel mismo día. No era un recuerdo agradable.

-¿Q-Qué crees que nos harán? - ahora fue el turno del muchacho de sorprenderse, había notado miedo en la voz del Plusle.

-No lo se, y la verdad es que no tengo interés en descubrirlo – dicho esto se levantó, descubriendo que sus heridas habían sanado, algunas se resistían a terminar de curarse, pero eran más superficiales que otra cosa. Miró a su compañero, y vio en sus ojos un miedo mayor que el que le profesaba a él, era miedo de lo que le deparaba el futuro - ¿Tienes familia? - asintió, aun y estando un tanto sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta.

-Si, una hermana, se llama Mina es una Minun, la capturaron conmigo, pero no la he visto desde entonces... - el pequeño pokemon no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos – ¿T-Tu… tienes familia?

-Si... tengo un hermano pequeño, pero hace tiempo que no le veo... Nos peleamos, y lleva desaparecido unos cuantos años, le he buscado desde entonces – el pokemon siniestro cerro los ojos mientras hablaba – Me gustaría disculparme con él, decirle que lo siento, dije cosas que no sentía de verdad y de las que me arrepiento... - Un incómodo silencio detuvo la conversación durante unos segundos, en los cuales no se pudo escuchar sonido alguno, como si el universo entero se hubiera detenido a escuchar aquella conversación - Sparks… ¿Quieres escapar de este lugar?

-¿Escapar?, claro que quiero, pero… ¿De verdad crees poder salir de aquí? - estaba sinceramente sorprendido por la propuesta de su compañero.

-Tengo una idea, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo solo. Por esa razon, me gustaria pedirte tu ayuda para salir de aquí. No ahora mismo, es necesario el momento adecuado, pero me resultará complicado salir de aquí sin ayuda - las palabras del Mightyena se le antojaron una ilusión, pero no podía seguir allí sin hacer nada, no podía seguir dudando, asintió con la cabeza. Aunque tuviese sus dudas, los dos estaban en el mismo bando, y hasta el momento no había intentado atacarle.

Aquella noche, fue la primera en la que Sparks no estaba aterrorizado por lo que pasaría al día siguiente, aunque tenía un poco de miedo de su camarada de celda. Pero parecía capaz de salir de allí, y si podía sacarle a él también, cooperaria. Intentó dormir, pero el frío viento que se había levantado de repente, le impedía conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a tiritar, empezaba a pensar que no podría descansar, pero de repente noto que ya no tenía frío. Abrió los ojos con cautela, examinando con cuidado sus alrededores. Entonces descubrió el porqué de aquel cambio tan brusco en el ambiente, Mighty se había estirado a su lado, cubriéndolo parcialmente con su cola. Pasada la confusión inicial por el comportamiento del depredador, le agradeció en silencio por aquel gesto, y se acurruco a su lado. Justo cuando el sueño comenzaba a poder con él, se dio cuenta de que su compañero le había contado algo de su pasado, del supuesto pasado que no recordaba, ¿le había mentido con lo de su pérdida de memoria? Y en tal caso, ¿Porque? Esas preguntas se mantuvieron en la mente del pokemon eléctrico hasta que el sueño pudo con él.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí por hoy, recuerda, deja un comentario dando tu opinión. Gracias a todos los que habeis comentado, no sabeis como me habéis elevado la moral y con ello me habéis ayudado a escribir (y reescribir) esta historia. ¡Gracias!_**

**_-KingoftheOcean (El primero en llegar se lleva el premio XD, ahora en serio, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.)_**

**_-Kenshi yunibsaruinato (comentario conciso y directo, me alegro de que estés disfrutando de la historia, en parte por eso la escribo)_**

**_-Kuroneko (solo respondiste a la pregunta final, pero demostraste cierto interés, y no puedo evitar apreciar eso)_**

**_-WillChar96 (El mejor para el final ¿no?, gracias, tu comentario me ha elevado mucho los ánimos, tienes muy buena mano para las palabras y me gusta que alguien mas piense que la idea es original, pues es lo que pretendo, hacer algo que no se haya hecho antes, espero poder escribiendo igual de bien ^^)_**

**_Y respecto a la anterior pregunta, los ganadores:_**

**_-_****_KingoftheOcean_**

**_-_****_Kuroneko _**

**_Aquí_**_** tenéis una galleta ^^**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Dudas y presentimientos

_**Hola de nuevo, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir-hacer este capitulo, una parte es culpa mía (procastinación) y la otra es culpa de mi querido programa del Ipad, que me perdió todos los nuevos cambios que escribí mientras lo usaba. Pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero como ya ha empezado la época de los estudios y tendré menos tiempo libre no quería hacer esperar a los lectores que estén esperando por la continuación de esta historia.**_

_**Disclaimer: P_**okemon no me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes y la historia aquí escrita si que me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, por lo que repito, yo no soy (y dudo que llegue a ser) el dueño de Pokemon, este pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, dependiendo de quien sea o sean en este momento.**_**_

* * *

Uno nunca es consciente de cuando ha empezado a soñar, solo cuando despiertas es cuando realmente te das cuenta de que todo lo que creías que era real, no era más que una ilusión. Michel era plenamente consciente de ello, pero aún y así no podía evitar dudar de sus instintos. Se encontraba en la misma cueva que había visitado en su anterior sueño.

-¿Disfrutando de su nuevo cuerpo, señor Mighty? - aquella voz profunda habló de nuevo detrás suyo. Al girarse, el joven se encontró con el mismo hombre de la vez anterior - ¿Sabía usted que el hecho de cambiarse de nombre suele asociarse a una promesa? Me pregunto si esa habrá sido su intención... – Aunque aquello le resultará muy interesante, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el hecho de que supiese que le había mentido a Sparks quería decir que le estaba vigilando.

-¿Quien eres? - la pregunta provocó una sonrisa al desconocido.

-La verdad es que poseo muchos nombres, algunos de los cuales no me siento demasiado orgulloso. Hace tiempo me llamaban "El Lobo".

-¿Lobo? - pregunto extrañado el ex-humano.

-Empezó siendo un apodo que usaba con un conocido, aunque al final termine usándolo como mi nombre "real" - mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se quitó el sombrero, el cual le cubría los ojos, dejando al descubierto sus iris de color dorado – La similitud es bastante evidente ¿no?

El muchacho se quedó sin palabras, esos ojos eran más propios de un animal que de una persona, el iris reflejaba la poca luz que había en aquel lugar, de la misma forma que lo hacían los ojos de un pokemon felino, ademas daba la impresión de que cambiaban de tamaño de una forma casi imperceptible. Por alguna razón se sentía como si le estuviese mirando el alma directamente, se sintió expuesto, desprotegido. Haciendo acopio de valor volvió a hablar.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta...

-Si esta en mi mano responderte... - dijo mientras se colocaba el sombrero en su sitio, provocando que el joven se relajara, por un momento se preguntó si él había notado que estaba tenso.

-No comprendo que tiene que ver todo esto con mi hermano ¿Porque estoy en este mundo?¿Porque razón soy un pokemon? - ante esas preguntas el hombre que se hacía llamar "El Lobo" decidió sentarse en una de las rocas que había por allí.

-Me gustaría poder responder a tus preguntas, pero creo que te resultará mucho más gratificante y entretenido si lo descubres por ti mismo. Además, me temo que se nos ha acabado el tiempo – Michel quería decir algo, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hablar el hombre desapareció entre las sombras, como si se hubiese evaporado, y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

El ex-humano despertó en su prisión junto a su compañero, frustrado por no haber sido capaz de conseguir ninguna respuesta se resigno a intentar dormir de nuevo, no soportaba los misterios. Aunque no había sido consciente de la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía su amigo, el cual estaba durmiendo junto a él. El joven pokemon todavía tenía dudas en cuanto a las intenciones del Mightyena, pero por el momento era su mejor opción si quería escapar.

El sol no tardó en salir, y aunque la mayoría de pokemon permanecían dormidos, había uno en particular que había permanecido toda la noche en vela. Mismagius se encontraba en la única salida de aquella cueva, delante de la cual había otro pokemon, un Scyther.

-¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? - preguntó el pokemon bicho, no le tenía miedo al contrario que los demás miembros, pero sí que le profesaba un profundo respeto.

-Cuanto antes salga antes llegare, procura mantener las cosas en orden durante mi ausencia Excid – la respuesta provocó una sonrisa al vigilante, el cual se apartó para dejarla salir.

-No te preocupes Spir cuidaré de los preparativos – esta vez fue ella quien sonrió.

-Puedes llegar a hacer grandes cosas amigo mío – pensó para si misma – solo espero que te des cuenta de ello antes de que sea demasiado tarde – y con ese último pensamiento, se alejó en dirección al bosque.

Mientras tanto, en cierta zona del Bosque Gris un pokemon repetía periódicamente la misma frase.

-Me aburro... -pronunció por decimoquinta vez Sylveon, se había subido a uno de los muchos árboles que cubrían el bosque y estirada sobre una de sus ramas no había hecho otra cosa que quejarse.

-Si tanto te aburres podrías volver a tu pokegremio – comento uno de los Throh, claramente molesto con la actitud de la chica.

-Podría deciros lo mismo, no fuisteis capaces de capturar a Linx aun y teniéndolo arrinconado – el comentario molestó visiblemente al equipo explorador, el cual considero la idea de atacar a aquella insolente muchacha.

-¡Basta! - el grito sobresaltó a los presentes, lo que casi provoca que Sylf cayera del árbol – No voy a permitir una pelea en mi presencia, sois adultos, haced el favor de comportaros – era Zant el Xatu que ocupaba el puesto de segundo al mando del pokegremio.

-Ella no se merece estar aquí, ni siquiera tiene un compañero – exclamó indignado el otro Throh.

-Ese es un tema aparte que no discutiremos aquí, por otro lado – el pokemon psíquico se giro, mirando directamente a la joven - dado que todavía no tienes ningún compañero, no participarás en la siguiente misión, es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Como? Pero si he sido yo quien ha... – la decisión con la que había comenzado a hablar se esfumó al encontrarse con la mirada de su superior. Era una batalla perdida, dijera lo que dijera no conseguiría que cambiase de opinión. Se resigno a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo y aceptar las reglas, por el momento.

Al final de su turno el joven Scyther se dirigió hacia las entrañas de la cueva. Era enorme, poseía tantos pasillos que resultaba fácil perderse allí, pero había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo en este lugar que era prácticamente imposible que eso sucediera. A mitad de camino de su habitación se cruzó con un par de Sableye

-Excid, ¿Has visto al Mightyena de la sala 7? - la pregunta sorprendió al vigilante, quien no había escuchado nada sobre la captura de un Mightyena, algo bastante raro.

-La verdad es que nadie me ha dicho nada sobre él, ¿de donde ha salido? - ambos pokemon se miraron entre si, como si buscaran la respuesta adecuada.

-No lo sabemos, y a todos los que les hemos preguntado nos han dicho lo mismo, ¿Que crees que esta pasando? - si no fuera porque era imposible hubiesen dicho que había aparecido de la nada.

No tengo ni idea, pero echaré un vistazo - se despidieron educadamente y cada uno siguió con su camino, aunque el pokemon mantis iba a tomar un pequeño desvío.

Al entrar en la sala que le habían dicho esos dos, descubrió que estaba prácticamente vacía, la única jaula que todavía tenía a alguien dentro fue la que le llamo la atención. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar sin ser descubierto. En apariencia no era diferente de ningún otro pokemon de su misma especie, daba la impresión de que estaba dormido, aunque en una posición bastante extraña. La curiosidad pudo con él y se acercó un poco mas, en ese momento descubrió para su sorpresa que había un pequeño Plusle dormido, medio oculto por la cola del pokemon siniestro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado, una de las orejas del pokemon estaba orientada en su dirección, no estaba dormido, más bien todo lo contrario, estaba atento a sus movimientos.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala, por norma general nadie conseguía sorprenderle, pero ese pokemon le había engañado con facilidad haciéndose el dormido. Si eso le hubiese pasado a alguno de sus otros compañeros lo mas seguro es que no le hubiesen dado demasiada importancia, pero a su consideración, las coincidencias no existían. No podía quitarse al Mightyena de la cabeza, así que se le ocurrió la loca idea de conseguir que se les uniera, no iba a ser fácil, pero podría valer la pena, parecía fuerte y inteligente, pero eso era algo que todavía tenía que comprobar.

En cuanto salió de la sala, Mighty pudo respirar tranquilo, no le gustaba nada que lo estuviesen vigilando, era una sensación molesta y incómoda, el haber sido siempre un ladrón deja huellas profundas, en aquel momento no pudo evitar hacer la comparación de aquel lugar con una cárcel. El pensamiento sólo logró desanimarlo, pero no duro demasiado, tenía un par de ideas para salir de su encarcelamiento, pero necesitaba la cooperación de su compañero de celda y un momento idóneo o no funcionaria. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sparks estaba profundamente dormido decidió no perturbar su sueño, cerró los ojos y procuro moverse los menos posible para no molestarle.

-Es el único pokemon que conozco, el único en el que puedo confiar, necesito que confíe en mí o los dos terminaremos atrapados aquí - Michel se aferró a esos últimos pensamientos justo antes de caer completamente dormido.

Para Zant, el estar despierto a altas horas de la noche no era ningún problema, por esa misma razón era que era él quien se encargaba de la primera guardia de la noche. Sin embargo no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo iba mal, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Esa sensación permaneció hasta que llegó el relevo, entonces comenzó a inspeccionar el campamento provisional que habían montado en el bosque, no había ningún intruso ni ningún peligro inminente, entonces ¿por que seguía teniendo esta sensación?

Después de revisar todo dos veces, decidió que lo más seguro era que esa sensación no era nada más que sus nervios ante la misión que tenía delante. Arrestar a un criminal o a un pequeño grupo era una cosa, pero atacar directamente a una organización tan grande como el "Nuevo Amanecer" era mucho más peligroso y requería de la colaboración de varios equipos pokemon. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Misht le seguía por detrás.

-¿Preocupado por lo de mañana? - la pregunta sobresalto al Xatu, quien no se esperaba encontrarse con la líder del pokegremio.

-Si, la verdad es que no recuerdo haber hecho nunca nada parecido, ¿tu no estas nerviosa? - la pregunta provocó que la Mienshao esbozará una sonrisa, su compañero intentaba disimular el sobresalto que le había provocado un segundo antes, era muy buen actor.

-Un poco, pero la verdad es que estoy más preocupada por Sylf, hace un rato que no la veo… - las ultimas palabras provocaron que saltaran todas las alarmas del pokemon psíquico. Usando su movimiento teletransporte apareció donde la había visto por última vez.

En ese momento se vieron confirmados todos sus temores, la joven Sylveon no estaba, y había desaparecido una bolsa con el equipamiento básico de un equipo de exploración. Zant hizo saltar la alarma, aunque dudaba de que a estas horas fueran capaces de encontrarla antes de que se metiera en un lío.

* * *

_**Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Para escribir se necesita de dos cosas obligatoriamente: inspiración y motivación, de lo primero tengo de sobra (tengo como otras 10 ideas para escribir mas historias) pero de lo segundo escaseo, por ello pido que dejéis un comentario dando vuestra opinión, que os ha gustado que no, o si hay algo que no habéis entendido de la historia o de alguno de los personajes. Se que puedo ser un poco pesado, pero son vuestros comentarios los que me dan las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo con mas ganas que antes.**_

_**Y para finalizar una mención especial para "rayquazashiny", gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste ^^.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	4. Capitulo 4 La huida y la tristeza oculta

**Feliz navidad a todos, este es mi pequeño regalo a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta historia. Os merecéis una medalla por vuestra paciencia. Como compensación por haber tardado tanto he intentado hacer este capítulo más largo, por ello os dejo que leáis en paz. Como siempre apreciare todo comentario que os toméis el tiempo de escribir, gracias por ser tan fieles y espero que disfrutéis esta historia**

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo esta historia y los personajes dentro de esta.**_

* * *

Quedaba poco tiempo para que el sol asomara por el horizonte. Los pokemon nocturnos ya estaban volviendo a sus escondites, decididos a descansar hasta que volviesen a tener la ventaja de la oscuridad. Pero había uno en concreto que no estaba pensando precisamente en descansar.

Sylf avanzaba lo más rápido que podía a través del bosque, no quería detenerse, tenía que llegar al lugar en el que se ocultaba la organización "Nuevo amanecer". Quería demostrarles a todos que podía valerse por sí misma, pensaba infiltrarse y liberar a tantos pokemon como le fuera posible. Pero primero tenía que llegar antes de que la atraparan sus actuales perseguidores.

-¡Detente ahora mismo! - las furiosas palabras del Beedrill resonaron por el bosque, la joven había tenido la mala fortuna de tropezarse con su nido en medio de su apresurada carrera.

-¡Lo siento, no pretendía irrumpir en vuestro territorio, ha sido un accidente! - sus palabras eran sinceras, pero intentar razonar con un Beedrill enfadado era como hablarle a un muro.

La carrera prosiguió hasta que los pokemon bicho terminaron rodeándola. Estaba atrapada, si no se movía rápido terminaría con serias heridas, y en el peor de los casos, envenenamiento. Se lanzaron todos juntos al mismo tiempo, como un depredador que se abalanza sobre su presa. Pero antes de que pudiesen golpearla, las patas de la joven Sylveon se iluminaron, y de repente toda la zona quedó cubierta de una espesa niebla blanca. En medio de la confusión, sus perseguidores empezaron a pelearse entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de que la joven escapaba impunemente del lugar.

Campo de niebla, ese movimiento se convirtió en uno de sus favoritos en el momento que descubrió cómo usarlo para desconcertar a sus rivales. Ahora que no tenía que preocuparse de que la estuvieran persiguiendo, podía concentrarse en su misión.

Los dos pokemon que les había tocado el turno de vigilancia matutina no estaban lo suficientemente despiertos como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cuando podrían volver a dormir. Tal vez por eso no se dieron cuenta de la espesa niebla que se levantó a su alrededor en apenas unos segundos. Todo pasó muy rápido, ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Sylf se lanzó sobre ellos. Aprovechando el éxito de su estrategia entró sin ser detectada en la boca del lobo.

Aquel lugar era mucho más grande de lo que ella había previsto, empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. Pero justo en ese momento descubrió una gran sala con mucho movimiento, en su interior había varias jaulas con Pokemon encerrados. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, y nadie, aparte de ella, podía ayudarlos.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar media vuelta y huir en dirección contraria, comenzó a avanzar entre las sombras. Tardó varios minutos, pero consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para liberar a los prisioneros. La primera jaula fue fácil, no había nadie cerca y sus ocupantes (una pareja de shinx) pudieron salir sin ser descubiertos. Las otras no eran tan sencillas, estaban vigiladas por varios pokemon que no parecía que se fuesen a ir pronto.

Poco a poco, fue liberando a los cautivos hasta que solo quedó una jaula, la cual tenía dentro una joven Minun, se acercó con mucho cuidado, procurando no ser descubierta. Por desgracia no se había dado cuenta del Abra que estaba encima de la jaula a punto de teletransportarse. En el instante que este desapareció dejó a la joven al descubierto, alertando a todos los vigilantes de la zona.

-¡INTRUSO! - el sonido alertó a los pocos pokemon que no se habían dado cuenta su presencia. Enfrentarse a ellos era una locura, y con tantos al mismo tiempo no podría aguantar, así que su única opción era huir.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí fuera? - desde que se había despertado no se había escuchado ni un solo ruido. Pero ahora de golpe no dejaba de escuchar sonidos, ecos de algún sitio en concreto dentro de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Sparks, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada preocupada.

-No lo se, pero puede que podamos aprovecharnos. - el ex-humano se giró para quedar de cara a su compañero - Cuando te de la señal quiero que lances un ataque eléctrico contra mi.

-P-pero eso te dañara - exclamó, entre preocupado y asustado, a lo que Mighty simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-No te preocupes por eso, podré soportarlo, solo dejame a mi las peleas ¿de acuerdo? - aunque no estaba tan seguro de sus propias palabras, estas habían insuflado algo de esperanza al pequeño ratón eléctrico, lo suficiente para que asintiera, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, por el momento.

De repente un pokemon blanco y rosado pasó a toda velocidad por la sala donde se encontraban, poco después llegaron sus perseguidores. Para el joven Mightyena, esa fue su señal para actuar. Cuando casi todos habían salido de la sala y únicamente quedaban unos pocos rezagados, se lanzó contra la puerta de su jaula, provocando que esta cediera ante la fuerza del impacto. Aquella jaula no estaba en el mejor de los estados, ciertas partes estaban oxidadas hasta tal punto que no podría aguantar contra un impacto directo lo suficientemente fuerte. Estaba pensada para un tipo de pokemon que no pudiera romperla usando fuerza bruta, como su compañero, pero él era diferente. Y ahora que podía moverse no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Una vez libre aprovechó la sorpresa para derribar a los dos pokemon más cercanos antes de lanzarse a por el tercero, el cual ya se había preparado para su ataque. Su contrincante era nada más y nada menos que un Houndoom, en el momento que ambos se colocaron en posición de combate supo que no sería un oponente sencillo.

-¡Sparks ahora! - el grito puso en alerta al joven Plusle, que al moverse distrajo lo suficiente al contrincante de Mighty para que este pudiera golpearle y mantenerlo contra la pared de un cabezazo. El ataque eléctrico del roedor no se hizo esperar, en un instante una corriente eléctrica paso a través del Mightyena, dañando también al Houndoom en el proceso. Dolía mucho más de lo que había esperado, pero eso no le detuvo. Aprovechando el desconcierto de su contrario lo golpeó una vez más en la cabeza con la suya, eso también dolió. Al final el Pokemon siniestro cayo inconsciente en el suelo, habían ganado.

-¿L-lo conseguimos? - la pregunta venía del pequeño ratón amarillo, todavía nervioso por los recientes acontecimientos.

-Si... - estaba agotado y no fue capaz de ocultarlo en su voz, aquel cuerpo todavía le era extraño y lo había empujado al límite, las cosas podrían haber salido muy mal.

-Descansa un poco, continuaremos en cuanto estés listo - agradeció profundamente la amabilidad del pokemon eléctrico, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, todavía podía escuchar a los perseguidores de su salvador indirecto, no estaban a salvo. Mientras dejaba que su liberador recuperase el aliento, Sparks encontró una cosa extraña en el suelo, al principio pensó que era algún tipo de trampa, pero al acercarse un poco más descubrió que en realidad era un colgante en forma de llave - ¿Que es esto?- se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente mientras se lo ponía alrededor del cuello, había visto a algunos miembros de equipos de exploración llevar cosas en sus cuellos pero nunca nada parecido.

-Tenemos que movernos - las palabras sobresaltaron al Plusle, al girarse descubrió que Mighty se había estirado en el suelo - súbete encima mío, si nos quedamos quietos nos atraparan - aunque la idea de subirse encima de un Pokemon tan imponente le causaba terror, era mucho peor pensar en que volverían a meterlo en una jaula si no lo hacía. Aun y con las dudas subió encima del Pokemon siniestro, el cual no tardó ni un segundo en salir corriendo en la misma dirección que en la que habían ido los demás Pokemon - ¡Agárrate fuerte!

El paseo duró bastante, era un lugar demasiado grande como para intentar huir con un plan tan improvisado, pero ya habían dado el primer paso y no había vuelta atrás. Por desgracia al final se encontraron con el grupo de Pokemon que les iba por delante y el ex-humano fue consciente de un pequeño problema, no sabía como frenar.

Sylf había huido tanto como había podido, pero eran más que ella y conocían el lugar, fue cuestión de tiempo que terminaran acorralandola. Terminó atrapada en un callejón sin salida, a un lado se encontraban sus perseguidores y en el otro una salida a un barranco que daba al mar. Se había defendido, pero al final había conseguido reducirla, en aquel momento, derrotada y tumbada en el suelo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpida y egoísta que había sido. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pero justo en ese instante dos Pokemon aparecieron de entre sus perseguidores, aunque sería más correcto decir que arremetieron contra sus perseguidores. A causa del impacto el roedor eléctrico salió disparado por los aires y aterrizó encima de la joven, al darse cuenta de que había amortiguado su caída exclamó:

-¡Mighty, esta Sylveon esta herida!

-¡Busca una salida, no podremos hacer nada por ella si nos atrapan, ganare algo de tiempo! - la opinión del ratón sobre su amigo había cambiado un poco ante los últimos acontecimientos. Parecía tener algunos secretos, no terminaba de fiarse de nadie, pero allí estaba, fiel a su promesa de sacarlos de allí.

Todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno para el joven Mightyena, él no estaba acostumbrado a luchar, era ladrón no soldado. Pero por alguna razón era capaz de defenderse de forma muy efectiva, casi parecía que se moviera por instinto, pero aquello era imposible ¿no?. Los pokemon se lanzaban contra él sin piedad, todos intentando encontrar un hueco por donde penetrar en su defensa y derribarlo. Pero por mas que lo intentaban no eran capaces de atacar de forma coordinada y terminaban golpeándose entre ellos, provocando que los pocos ataques que funcionaban fuesen interrumpidos por el pokemon siniestro.

-¡¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?! - el grito resonó por toda la estancia, en ese instante todos los presentes se quedaron quietos al mismo tiempo. De entre la multitud apareció un Scyther, no lo reconoció hasta que le llegó el olor, fue una experiencia muy extraña el ser capaz de reconocer a alguien únicamente por el olor. Pero Mighty estaba seguro de que era el mismo Pokemon que había descubierto observandole mientras dormía, y por la mirada que le lanzó él también le había reconocido - Vaya, pero si es el misterioso pokemon que ha aparecido de la nada, dime muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Suele ser de buena educación el presentarse primero - la respuesta del ex-humano no era otra cosa que una excusa para ganar algo de tiempo, no podría aguantar mucho más, y parecía que por el momento su joven compañero no había sido capaz de encontrar una salida.

-Oh, mis disculpas, ¿donde estan mis modales?. Mi nombre es Excid - hizo una floritura con las cuchillas que tenía por brazos dando a entender que esperaba su respuesta.

-Me llamo Mighty, me gustaría decir que es un placer conocerte, pero me temo que te mentiría - el pokemon bicho se rió ante el comentario.

-Me gusta que los pokemon con los que trato sean sinceros, tambien me gusta como luchas chico, por eso quiero hacerte una propuesta ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? - la pregunta sorprendió a ambos bandos, tanto los perseguidores como los perseguidos se quedaron atónitos ante aquello.

Por su lado, el joven Mightyena tenía una discusión interna sobre qué hacer. Su sentido de la autoconservación le decía que se uniese al bando que le proporcionará más posibilidades de sobrevivir, y por el otro lado su sentido del honor y la poca honradez que le quedaba le decía que no se uniese a aquel que le había encerrado en una jaula. No era una decisión fácil, para nada. Al final, tras unos instantes de lucha interna que se le hicieron eternos, llegó a una conclusión. Lentamente y cabizbajo se fue acercando al supuesto líder, daba toda la impresión de ser un pokemon derrotado, no alguien que acaba de aceptar un trato beneficioso.

Por el otro lado Sparks estaba destrozado, el unico pokemon que le había acercado a la libertad, se iba ahora con uno de los pokemon que mas odiaba. Sylf también veía atónita la escena, pero para ella era ligeramente diferente, desde su posición podía ver los ojos de aquel pokemon tan extraño y misterioso. Sin embargo ella no veía felicidad, ni tristeza en sus ojos, lo que veía era ira, una furia ardiente y descontrolada que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier instante.

En el momento que aquel extraño pokemon se detuvo delante de Excid, éste sintió un gran orgullo, había conseguido, en su opinión, un gran aliado. O eso creía, hasta el momento que le vio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando. Todo sucedió en un instante, fue tan rápido, que si no hubiese visto ese odio dibujado en sus ojos no habría podido evitar que le enganchase de un mordisco. Cubriéndose con sus afilados brazos detuvo su ataque, y antes de que este pudiese intentarlo de nuevo lo empujo lejos de él.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto completamente desconcertado.

-Nos encerrasteis en vuestras jaulas, nos mantuvisteis cautivos aun y que no os habíamos hecho nada, y encima nos habéis estado atacando hasta hace un momento. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a olvidar todo eso, solo porque me ofreces un sitio en este lugar podrido? - no alzó la voz en ningún momento, aunque no fue necesario, cada palabra dejaba ver una nota de ira oculta en su interior. Por un instante, a todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío, a excepción del pequeño ratón eléctrico, que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de alegría, no le había traicionado, ese singular pokemon no lo había considerado ni por un momento, nadie había tenido aquella fidelidad con él hasta ahora.

-Es una verdadera pena - la voz del Scyther rompió por completo el silencio - esperaba poder convencerte por las buenas, no hay otra opción, supongo que tendré que someterte a la fuerza - no parecía estar asustado, ni tampoco nervioso, si aquellas palabras llenas de odio le habían afectado no lo estaba demostrando.

El combate se volvió a poner en marcha, el pokemon bicho uso sus cuchillas para intentar herir a su adversario, pero estaba contra un rival muy veloz, y no era capaz de superar su velocidad, pero este tampoco podía superar sus defensas. Intentaba morderle y se defendió atacando con sus afiladas extremidades, la batalla paso a una fase en la que ambos esperaban encontrar un fallo en la estrategia del contrario. Al final ambos de sus ataques colisionaron, una de las peligrosas hojas estaba atrapada entre las poderosas mandíbulas del Mightyena. En ese instante el joven ex-humano volvió a tener la misma sensación que cuando le lanzó su ataque eléctrico el pequeño Plusle, sin embargo esta vez no fue doloroso, y además se sentía como si saliera desde dentro de él, no que llegase desde fuera. De repente un destello amarillento lo cegó por un instante al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un aullido de dolor por parte de su contrincante. Al aclararse la vista descubrió que su rival tenía varias quemaduras de distinta intensidad por su cuerpo, mayoritariamente en la parte que había tenido contacto con sus colmillos.

-Colmillo rayo, que conozcas ese movimiento solo me hace querer que te nos unas más - se le escapó un pequeño gruñido, empezaba a molestarle su actitud - Bien... ¿qué harás ahora? - las palabras fueron acompañadas por un movimiento general de todos los pokemon presentes en su dirección, cerrando todas las salidas posibles - No puedes huir, la lucha es prácticamente un suicidio, ríndete y únete a nosotros, y puede que perdonemos a tus amigos - en ese momento recordo que tenia que sacar de allí a Sparks, se había centrado tanto en el combate que se le había olvidado por completo.

Las cosas solo fueron a peor a partir de ese instante, Excid extendió sus brazos a ambos lados, los cuales empezaron a brillar. Aquello era malo, no tenía sitio para intentar un contraataque, y si se apartaba el Plusle y la chica no podrían esquivarlo a tiempo. "Solo dejame a mi las peleas ¿de acuerdo? " las palabras que le había dicho con anterioridad resonaron en su cabeza, no podía dejarle de lado, una de las pocas cosas que no era capaz de romper era una promesa, y le había dicho que le sacaría de allí. Al final se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio, de cara a su rival, no iba a huir, esta vez no.

-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma - La cara del Scyther formó una mueca de ira justo antes de golpearle en el hocico con su tijera X. Los demás pokemon tampoco se cortaron, varias bolas sombra salieron disparadas contra el pobre Mighty, el cual no pudo parar ni esquivar ninguna. A causa de ello, salió disparado fuera del barranco, arrastrando consigo al joven roedor eléctrico y a la desconocida Sylveon. Los instantes anteriores a la caída fueron los peores de su vida, pero como mínimo al llegar al final se encontró que en lugar de unas piedras puntiagudas como se temía, era simplemente el mar. Después del dolor inicial del golpe contra el agua, descubrió que el dolor de su hocico era mucho más intenso, en los segundos anteriores a perder el conocimiento, todo lo que llegó a pensar fue que estaba seguro de que le quedaría una cicatriz.

De los tres, la única que no cayó inconsciente fue Sylf, pero estaba demasiado cansada y herida para poder ayudarles. Se sintió completamente inútil, incapaz de hacer nada, en sus últimos momentos antes de perder el conocimiento le pareció ver una silueta en el agua.

El dolor impedía que el joven Mightyena pudiese pensar con claridad, pero aún y así fue capaz de comprender que alguien le estaba sacando del agua. En el segundo que consiguió sacar la cabeza comenzó a toser, expulsando todo el líquido que se había infiltrado en sus pulmones.

-Escapar de una prisión como esa debe de ser todo un logro para un ladrón como tú - Aquella voz le resultó familiar, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se giró lo suficiente para ver quién había detrás suyo, para su sorpresa se encontró al hombre llamado "El Lobo" - ¿Alguna vez pensaste que te atraparían? Todos esos robos de gemas y objetos raros, sin preguntas ni nombres, sin confiar en nadie, eras un lobo solitario que hacía todo lo necesario para cubrirse las espaldas mientras seguía con su propio objetivo. Dime ¿que se siente al confiar en alguien después de tanto tiempo? - aunque hubiera querido responderle no podía, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza - Presta atención amigo mío, en los días venideros, sufrirás grandes tribulaciones, y no podré hablar contigo durante un tiempo, así que deja que te de un pequeño consejo: Las mentiras son como una bomba de relojería, ten cuidado de que no te estallen en la cara. - y con esas palabras todo se volvió oscuro, sin que tuviese tiempo para comprender sus palabras.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que su mente fue capaz de procesar de forma lógica era que no había muerto, aunque era consciente de que no le había faltado mucho. Estaba en una sala cuyas paredes eran de piedra, igual que su prisión anterior, solo que esta vez se encontraba encima de un montón de paja, y por alguna razón que no lograba comprender estaba encadenado. La pata derecha estaba atrapada por una cadena de aspecto resistente.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien ha decidido despertarse - al girarse en la dirección de la nueva voz, se encontró de cara con un Machamp de aspecto poco amistoso - Creo que es hora de empezar con el interrogatorio... - en ese instante todas las alarmas del ex-humano saltaron de golpe, pero estaba agotado y herido, no fue capaz de evitar que le agarrara del cuello con su enorme brazo - Ahora vas a contármelo todo, donde tenéis vuestras bases, quién es vuestro líder y la razón por la cual estáis secuestrando Pokemon - Mighty no sabía nada de todo aquello, y aunque supiese algo, era imposible que articulase palabra alguna de la forma en la que le estaba agarrando del cuello - ¿No quieres hablar? Muy bien, lo haremos a las malas - justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le interesaba esa información para nada, todo lo que quería era una excusa para golpearle, lo más seguro era que le culpara por algo de lo que era inocente. Sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar y todavía menos de contraatacar, cerró los ojos en espera de lo inevitable.

-Te importaría explicarme ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - una nueva voz se unió a la escena, y por alguna razón el Pokemon lucha soltó al joven Mightyena, permitiendo que el aire volviese a llenar sus pulmones. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que su salvadora era una Mienshao, la cual iba seguida por un imponente Xatu y el pequeño Sparks.

-Misht, yo solo estaba... - No fue capaz de terminar la frase, en un instante fue rodeado por una luz púrpura y salió disparado contra el techo, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, había sido un ataque psíquico profesional.

-Ya hablaremos sobre qué castigo tendremos que imponerte, por el momento quedas relevado de todo derecho como miembro de este pokegremio hasta nuevo aviso, y sobre ti... Ya hablaremos mañana - las últimas palabras las dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del Pokemon siniestro. Acto seguido abandonaron la sala, dejando solo al joven Plusle.

-¿Que tal te encuentras? - la preocupación de el ratón eléctrico por él conmovió ligeramente aquel frío corazón de ladrón.

-Podría haber sido peor... ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y la Sylveon? - su compañero se tomó unos segundos para considerar la respuesta.

-Yo estoy bien, y la joven que ayudaste a salvar también se encuentra bien, aunque parece un poco deprimida...

-¿Deprimida? ¿Tienes idea de por qué? - el pequeño roedor negó con la cabeza - por cierto ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-Es el pokegremio de Misht, la Mienshao que has visto antes - tuvo la impresión de que era una persona importante, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era eso de un "pokegremio".

Mientras que Sparks le explicaba qué era exactamente un pokegremio y a que se dedicaban sus miembros, Sylf sollozaba sola en su habitación.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer… todos vuelven a mirarme como si fuera una inútil… - las lágrimas se le escapaban por la comisura de los ojos - tengo que arreglarlo, tengo que hacer algo…

Ya caída la noche la tristeza de la joven se había convertido en decisión, había decidido volver a intentarlo, en silencio se escapó de su habitación y arrancó una de las misiones que pedían ayuda, esta en concreto pedía que se encontrase cierto objeto, una luminosfera, para ser exactos. De lo que la joven no se percató, es de que había alguien que la estaba vigilando.

Por una vez después de tanto tiempo, Michel podría volver a dormir en paz, no mas visitas en sueños, no más suelos duros sobre los que dormir, por una vez estaría a gusto, aunque tenía la impresión de que aquello duraría poco.

-¡Mighty, hay un problema! - y con esas palabras se acabó aquella frágil tranquilidad.

-¿Que es a estas horas? - se había recuperado de sus heridas más superficiales, pero todavía se sentía un poco tocado.

-Es la chica, la Sylveon, ha salido sola a una mission

-Ok, no le veo nada malo a eso - su compañero le miró como si estuviese loco, tardó unos segundos en recordar que sufría de amnesia.

-No se puede hacer eso, está prohibido, es obligatorio que el mínimo sean dos pokémon juntos, por si acaso pasa algo - el pequeño ratón eléctrico parecía más alterado que de costumbre.

Por un momento se puso a considerar la posibilidad de que le pasase algo a la chica, no la conocía de nada, lo máximo que sabía era que pertenecía a este pokegremio, pero segun lo que acababa de escuchar no cumplia las reglas.

-¿Por qué me estás pidiendo que vaya a buscarla? - la pregunta pilló completamente desprevenido al pequeño roedor, quien necesitó unos segundos para responder.

-Ella fue quien te defendió cuando los demás pensaron que eras uno de ellos… - aquella parte de la historia no la conocía - nos salvó un Floatzel que también formaba parte de este pokegremio, cuando nos sacó del agua todos pensaron que eras uno de ellos y estuvieron a punto de atacarte, pero ella intervino a tiempo y los mantuvo a raya hasta que llegó la líder... - así que tenía una deuda pendiente…

-Muy bien… si así están las cosas, supongo que es de buena educación devolver el favor - sorprendido por aquellas palabras se le iluminó la cara a Sparks. El joven Mightyena cogió aire, tenía que romper aquellas cadenas o no iría a ninguna parte, comenzó a morderlas con fuerza, pero no conseguía hacer mucha cosa. Aunque era muy tenaz cuando quería y por ello siguió insistiendo, una vez, y otra, y otra. Así hasta que de repente sus afilados dientes atravesaron el metal con mucha más fuerza que antes, destrozando la cadena por la mitad.

-Wow, eso ha sido un ataque triturar - la exclamación de sorpresa del pokemon eléctrico hubiese hecho que soltase una carcajada, si no tuviera la boca llena de trozos de metal. Los escupió con asco.

-¿Hacia donde se ha ido?

-Hacia el sur, creo que por allí hay un bosque - sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo en la dirección señalada. Dado que no tenía tiempo para buscar la salida de aquel lugar se limitó a saltar a través de uno de los agujeros en las paredes que parecían hacer de ventanas.

Sylf no se consideraba a sí misma una novata, pero siempre cometía los errores propios de una. En este caso lo que ocurrió fue que no se esperaba que la noche fuese tan fría, había nevado y la niebla le impedía ver bien a su alrededor. Lo que debería haber sido un trabajo fácil se había complicado mucho en un instante, necesito usar todo su ingenio para ser capaz de encontrar el objeto, aunque en realidad, fue por pura suerte.

El segundo error de principiante que cometió fue el de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, o en este caso, con un nido de Beedrills. Una vez más tuvo que salir huyendo, pero ella estaba cansada y ellos no, hizo todo lo posible por dejarlos atrás, zigzagueo entre los árboles, se enterró en la nieve, e incluso intentó crear más niebla para poder confundirlos. Pero la superaban en número, si zigzagueaba le ganaban terreno, si se escondía, había alguien la había visto y se lanzaban a por ella, si creaba más niebla ellos simplemente elevaban el vuelo.

Al final terminaron por acorralarla cerca de un montículo de nieve, cayó en el suelo, agotada, no podía huir más, y tampoco podía pelear, en aquel momento de desesperación todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

-Ayuda… - pretendía que fuese un gran grito o como mínimo una exclamación, pero estaba tan cansada y con tanto frío que a duras penas fue un susurro. Justo en ese momento, un rugido retumbó por el aire, dejando un eco que resonó por todo el bosque. Los Beedrill se quedaron completamente inmóviles por un segundo, para salir huyendo pocos segundos después. Tardó un poco en ver la silueta que se acercaba desde la niebla, sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verle la cicatriz se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Parece que tienes un don para meterte en problemas - aunque lo había dicho como una broma, la joven ni siquiera sonrió.

-¿Por qué has venido? - estaba cabizbaja, como si intentase evitar la mirada del pokemon siniestro.

-Sparks me dijo que te habías ido sola y que eso estaba prohibido, no tiene sentido que salgas de noche a una misión peligrosa, aunque presumo que hay una razón para ello ¿Te importaría explicármelo? - Sylf se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Todos creen que soy una inútil… - las palabras de la joven sorprendieron al ex-humano - la única razón por la que me invitaban a sus equipos es por mi aspecto, no tienen en cuenta ni mi habilidad ni mi opinión, no soy más que una cara bonita para ellos. Seguro que tu eres igual que ellos ¿no? Viniste a rescatarme solo porque era guapa ¿Verdad?- al elevar la vista se encontró con una dura mirada por parte del Mightyena.

-Vine a ayudarte porque me defendiste cuando todos me culparon sin ninguna prueba, porque me preocupe cuando me dijeron que parecías deprimida… solo por eso. No se lo que pensaran los demás, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que eres muy talentosa. Además posees una gran voluntad para hacer las cosas, primero el lugar donde estaba preso y ahora esto, está claro que tu no tienes miedo a nada - soltó una leve carcajada, aunque de repente la joven se puso a sollozar, dejando un poco confuso al chaval.

-¿D-de verdad piensas eso? - las palabras se le atascaban al intentar pronunciarlas entre sollozos.

-Si, lo creo de verdad, ademas, si tanto te molesta que te inviten a sus grupos, crea el tuyo propio, asi no habra mas problemas - Sylveon levantó la cabeza con lentitud, al estar cara a cara con él, este se dio cuenta de que estaba levemente sonrojada.

-¿Podría pedirte un pequeño favor?

-Adelante, dispara.

-¿Te...te unirias a mi equipo de rescate? - la pregunta pilló por sorpresa al pokemon siniestro, quien no se esperaba tal ofrecimiento - Tú has sido el primero que me ha considerado algo más que una cara bonita, ademas pareces muy fuerte y todavía te debo una por… la cicatriz - así que al final sí que le había quedado una cicatriz, una preciosa cicatriz en forma de X justo encima del morro - Por favor… - le miró con aquellos ojos que parecían ser capaces de tocar la fibra sensible hasta al más frío asesino. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?.

-De acuerdo, lo haré - al final, asediado por la joven y sus trucos no tuvo otra opción que rendirse, aunque tenía la impresión de que acabaría lamentandolo. En el instante en el que aceptó la joven se le lanzo encima, soltando carcajadas de alegría.

Mientras tanto, la líder y su segundo al mando habían visto todo gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas del Xatu.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer? - pregunto Zant, quien había estado callado todo el rato.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar los formularios de registro para los nuevos equipos ¿no? - tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era una optimista con respecto a sus miembros y tenía un excepcional capacidad para juzgarlos.

Tardaron varias horas en volver, gracias a que Sylf era capaz de guiarse prácticamente a ciegas, para cuando llegaron, ya estaba amaneciendo. El joven Plusle les estaba esperando en la entrada, en ese instante Mighty se dio cuenta del colgante que llevaba Sparks, un colgante plateado en forma de llave, el corazón le dio un vuelco, era el mismo colgante que había hecho el mismo y le había regalado a su hermano hace años.

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capitulo mas, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario dejando vuestra opinión o simplemente vuestras palabras de ánimo. En cualquier caso yo me voy a dormir, tengo que dejar de publicar esto a las tantas de la mañana. Hasta la próxima, felices vacaciones y feliz año nuevo.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Promesas y problemas

**Hola de nuevo, me disculpo por haber necesitado tanto tiempo para subir este capitulo, pero las cosas se han complicado por mi lado y he necesitado mas tiempo. También tiene algo que ver, que soy un poco perfeccionista, y no me gusta hacer las cosas rápido y mal. Esta ultima semana he hecho un esfuerzo por terminar este capitulo, y revisarlo para que no tenga ningún error, (cosa que ha necesitado de toda la mañana ¬¬). En cualquier caso, estoy comenzando a desvariar. Por ultimo quiero avisar a mis lectores, si os encontráis mi historia publicada en esta pagina: (tendréis que mirar en mi perfil dado que fanfiction no me permite publicarla aquí). No os preocupéis, no me están plagiando, simplemente soy yo expandiendo mis horizontes XD. (Pero cualquier otra pagina donde estén publicándola en este momento, (excluyendo a fanfiction y la anterior mencionada), si que es un plagio, ya que por el momento es la única en la que publicare algo). Si podéis dejar un comentario, haréis a este escritor extremadamente feliz. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, tanto los de apoyo como los críticos, si ahí algo que no os ha quedado claro, decirlo, así podre ver si no me he expresado bien y mejorar, o os lo aclarare en un momento. Sin molestaros mas con todo esto, os dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes y la historia aquí escrita si me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, por lo que repito, yo no soy (y dudo que llegue a ser) dueño de Pokemon, este pertenece a sus respectivos dueños dependiendo de quien sea o sean en este momento.**

* * *

Los pensamientos se entrecruzaban y chocaban dentro de la mente de Mighty. Intentaba hallar algún sentido a la información que había obtenido sobre su hermano en esos últimos días. Según Sparks, había encontrado ese colgante mientras huían de aquella prisión, pero no sabía lo que era. Lo único que había conseguido sacar en claro era que su hermano había estado allí, no sabía cuánto hacía de ello, pero una pista débil era mejor que ninguna. El único problema, era que antes de lanzarse a la búsqueda de su hermano tenía que conseguir la aprobación de la líder del pokegremio. La idea de no poder salir de allí en una larga temporada no era muy atractiva.

La segunda vez que se encontró cara a cara con la Mienshao, comprobó que esta tenía una especial habilidad para ponerle nervioso. No tenía demasiados puntos para salir airoso de esa situación, y no ayudaba el hecho de que los últimos acontecimientos le hiciesen aún más sospechoso.

-Sylf me ha pedido, que te de mi aprobación, para que pueda formar un equipo de rescate contigo... ¿A sido tuya esa idea? - la mirada penetrante del Pokemon lucha no ayudaba precisamente a calmar sus nervios.

-S-Si, yo le di la idea de que formase su propio equipo, pero fue ella quien me pidió que me uniera - el joven ex-humano podía notar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no soportaba ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Y aceptaste? ¿Por qué? - la mirada de la líder no había perdido su dureza en ningún momento, aunque ahora también se podía vislumbrar algo de curiosidad, el pokemon siniestro suspiro.

-Digamos que Sylf puede ser muy... persuasiva - la respuesta resultó demasiado abstracta para la Mienshao, quien levantó una ceja, señalando que no comprendía su respuesta - se abalanzó encima mío… - estaba seguro de que debía de haberse sonrojado, rezó mentalmente para que el pelaje que le cubría todo el cuerpo lo disimulara. Un incómodo silencio siguió a su declaración, el cual duró unos segundos, hasta que la risa de Misht lo rompió.

-¿T-te uniste a ella solo… porque se te lanzo encima? - a duras penas era capaz de contener su risa mientras hablaba. Había conseguido salir airoso, si no contábamos el hecho de que estaba más rojo que una baya Tamate.

Justo cuando terminó el interrogatorio, se encontraron con el siguiente problema: el papeleo. Tenían que rellenar los formularios de inscripción, y él no podía dar ninguna respuesta real o que resultara creíble.

-¿Donde naciste? - la pregunta le puso de los nervios, pero mantuvo su cara de poker, no había pensado en esos detalles, pero todavía podía usar su "comodín".

-Me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta - aquella mirada penetrante volvió a aparecer, y necesito hacer un terrible esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de aquel lugar, no soportaba estar a la merced de nadie - sufro de amnesia, no recuerdo prácticamente nada de mi pasado, solo mi nombre y algunos recuerdos inconexos - bajo la cabeza simulando sentir tristeza ante su pérdida de memoria, si aquello no funcionaba tendría un gran problema. Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, su salvación llegó en forma de suspiro.

-Por el momento y hasta que recuperes tu memoria, dejaremos los formularios de inscripción de lado. Pero cuando recuerdes algo de tu pasado quiero que me lo cuentes - decía más con sus miradas que con sus palabras, era algo con lo que el ex-humano no se había encontrado nunca antes. Aunque antes tampoco se podía decir que hubiese entablado ninguna conversación con un Pokemon.

En ese momento apareció Sylf, estaba de muy buen humor, un cambio radical en comparación con su estado el día anterior.

-¿Misht, te queda mucho para que pueda enseñarle a Mighty el pokegremio? - la alegría de la joven Sylveon provocó que la líder del pokegremio esbozará una sonrisa.

-No, en realidad acabamos de terminar. Llévale a dar una vuelta también por Pueblo Calma, es necesario que se familiarice con las tareas de un equipo explorador - ignorando el hecho de que estaban hablando como si él no estuviese allí, el joven Mightyena aprecio la oportunidad de salir al aire libre.

Las siguientes horas las pasó junto a su compañera, mientras ésta le enseñaba los lugares de interés. La primera parada fue el pokegremio, este estaba formado por dos pisos y un sótano, donde permanecían los criminales arrestados.

-Pero por lo que yo recuerdo, no me encadenaron aquí...

-Eso es porque las celdas estaban llenas esa noche, además, no eres ningún criminal ni nadie buscado. Hablando de eso ¿Por qué no te han quitado eso? - formuló la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que señalaba los restos de la cadena y el grillete, los cuales había destrozado la noche anterior y todavía estaban en su pata.

-Parece que el encargado de guardar la llave la ha "perdido", así que por el momento no puedo quitármelo... - no le molestaba demasiado, no limitaba su movilidad ni resultaba incómodo en exceso, pero provocaba miradas de desconfianza de todos los Pokemon que pasaban cerca suyo.

Dejando ese tema de lado, le mostró el resto del edificio. Mientras que la planta superior sólo habían los dormitorios para los reclutas, el piso intermedio tenía los tablones de peticiones de rescate y de "Se Busca". Frente al último de estos, la joven Sylveon se encontró con otro equipo de exploradores.

-¡Flyz, que alegría verte! - la aludida, una Floatzel que formaba parte de aquel equipo, se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sylf, dichosos los ojos, me alegro de verte de nuevo en pie - junto a ella había un Chandelure y un Altaria, los otros dos miembros del grupo. El pokemon nutria desvió su mirada hacia Mighty.

-Ah, es verdad, ¿recuerdas al Mightyena que rescataste junto a mi?. Te presento a mi compañero de equipo - su sorpresa se reflejó directamente en su cara, justo el instante antes de que abrazara a la muchacha.

-¡Que alegria! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - la joven le hubiera respondido, si no fuese porque no podía respirar. Fueron necesarios unos segundos para que se diera cuenta de ello - ¡Oh! Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no te lo conté porque acabamos de formar el equipo - se podía percibir la alegría en sus palabras, estaba radiante.

Para el ex-humano, aquella reunión le provocó una extraña sensación de… ¿nostalgia?. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba solo? No recordaba a nadie a quien considerase un amigo, era un ladrón, la confianza en los otros brillaba por su ausencia. Y aun y asi, por alguna razón, confiaba en ella... ¿Porque?...

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? - esas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad, en la cual su compañera estaba justo delante suyo, con su rostro a una distancia alarmantemente corta del suyo.

-Ah, disculpame, he… desconectado por un momento - con esa disculpa, alejó disimuladamente su cara de la de ella.

-No pasa nada, seguro que tendras mucho en lo que pensar, Sparks, el Plusle que estaba contigo, me contó que sufres de amnesia - poco a poco la mentira se expandía, hasta escapar de su control. Decidió contarle toda la mentira, no recordaba nada más que su nombre y el resto estaba borroso, con eso bastaria, por el momento.

En ese momento comprendió porque había dudado de ella. Estaba buscando una excusa para huir, tenía miedo, tanto tiempo solo y a la fuga le había dejado marcado. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no podía hundirse ahora, no después de tanto esfuerzo.

Dedicaron el resto del día a visitar Pueblo Calma, este contaba con varios establecimientos, cada uno con su toque especial. Uno con forma de Kangaskhan estaba dirigido por el mismo pokemon, funcionaba como un depósito de objetos. También había una tienda dirigida por dos Kecleon, según Sylf, era el único lugar donde comprar objetos útiles. En una zona más apartada habían otros más escondidos: un banco dirigido por un Duskull, un anticuario con un Xatu como propietario, y un dojo, del cual no se podía ver al dueño. La joven Sylveon le comento que irían allí a entrenar, así estarian preparados y podrían comprobar sus habilidades.

Mighty no vio razón para negarse, un entrenamiento preventivo podria ser util. Mientras examinaba aquellas tiendas, se encontró al joven Plusle que le ayudó en su huida, este estaba en la tienda dirigida por el Xatu. Al verse, ambos se acercaron para hablar.

-Buenos días, ¿qué os trae por aquí? - el miedo que había en su voz cuando le conoció, había desaparecido por completo, parecía feliz.

-Estaba haciendo un recorrido por el pueblo, y tu, ¿que estabas haciendo? - como respuesta, Sparks le mostró el colgante, al ex-humano se le paró el corazón por un segundo.

-Queria saber si Xatu podria darme mas informacion sobre esto, es muy extraño, según él no había visto nada así antes ¿tu que crees? - haciendo un acopio de voluntad, examinó a fondo la llave, mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada.

-No parece una llave normal… es posible que pertenezca a una cerradura poco común… - los ojos del roedor eléctrico se iluminaron de emoción.

-¿Quieres decir… que puede que esta llave sea… de un tesoro raro? - por un momento pensó que aquello no era tan buena idea, pero ya había dado el primer paso, y no habia vuelta atras.

-Si es una llave, debería abrir algo ¿no? - la explicación más simple suele ser la correcta, y la que más fácilmente se suele creer la gente.

Aunque le dolía mentirle, la verdad era que le habían puesto contra las cuerdas, y no era una mentira, no del todo. Recordaba que la había hecho usando como base una cerradura de… algo, no era capaz de recordar el objeto que utilizó como modelo, ni qué era lo que había dentro. Después de una breve discusión, sobre qué podría abrir aquella llave, se despidieron del pokemon electrico. Durante la última parte del recorrido, se limitaron a vagar sin rumbo por los alrededores del pueblo, al final terminaron perdiéndose, pero descubrieron algo que hizo que mereciese la pena.

Por puro accidente, terminaron en una pradera llena de flores, justo encima de una colina. Había todo tipo de flores y de todos los colores, estaba anocheciendo, y la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar le daba un aspecto irreal, casi sacado de un sueño. Embelesados por aquella vista, perdieron la noción del tiempo, y la noche les cayó encima, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo desde su posición privilegiada.

-Oh, mira cuantas estrellas - la expresión de asombro de la joven Sylveon solo podía describirse como... hermosa. Todavia tratando de calmar sus inseguridades internas, el pokemon siniestro, lanzo la pregunta sobre la que llevaba todo el dia dandole vueltas.

-Sylf… ¿Estas segura de quererme como compañero? - la pregunta sorprendió a su compañera.

-¿Porque preguntas eso? - podía notarse una nota de miedo en su voz.

-No quisiera hacer que te sintieras obligada a ello, apenas nos conocemos... - sabía que solo estaba buscando excusas, pero no podía evitarlo.

-En ese caso, deja que te hable un poco de mi - inspiró profundamente antes de empezar con su historia - Cuando aún era un Eevee, mis padres eran parte de un equipo explorador... - no comprendía a qué venía eso, pero se abstuvo de interrumpirla - Eran muy buenos conmigo y los quería mucho... Pero un día salieron en una misión y no volvieron... - las últimas palabras le pillaron completamente desprevenido, no sabía qué decir - En ese momento, estando completamente sola, Misht se hizo cargo de mi. Nadie le pidió que lo hiciese, lo hizo por voluntad propia, ella y mis padres eran muy amigos, y yo la considero una más de mi familia. Supongo que por eso quería formar un equipo, porque quería ser como mis padres - parecía estar aguantando las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir al exterior. Alzó la vista, provocando que su cuerpo fuese completamente iluminado. No quería verla llorar, por alguna razón no soportaba esa idea, tenía que encontrar la forma de que pensara en otra cosa.

-Tu ya lo sabes, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado, ni siquiera recuerdo si tengo familia, pero… - suspiró, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no podía soportar mentirle a la cara de esa forma, no después de haber contado su historia -... recuerdo haber tenido un hermano pequeño - las orejas del pokemon hada se levantaron de repente, delatando su interés por el tema - no siempre nos llevábamos bien, pero éramos hermanos y nos queríamos, a nuestra manera. Tengo la sensación de que discutimos sobre algo y… nada, hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos, por alguna razón me siento culpable de esa discusión... - Se había centrado tanto en la historia, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se le había acercado, hasta que ella se apoyó a su lado.

-Mighty... - al ser consciente de que estaba a su lado, apoyada contra él, le dio un vuelco el corazón -... tu no me abandonarás, ¿verdad? - podía sentir el miedo en su voz, miedo a la soledad.

-P-Por supuesto que no - le costaba hablar, las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca.

-¿Me lo prometes? - estaba mirándole directamente a sus ojos, parecía tan… inocente, fue incapaz de negarse.

-Te lo prometo - aquellas palabras, tan simples en forma, pero tan profundas en significado, le devolvieron la sonrisa a la joven Sylveon.

-Gracias… siento esto, pero… es un tema muy sensible para mi…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo - en realidad no lo entendía, no por completo, pero ella parecía más feliz ahora, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-Oh, ahora me recuerdo, no hemos elegido un nombre para nuestro equipo - ¿había que escoger un nombre? era algo que se le daba fatal, pero en ese lugar, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué te parece si nos llamamos "Sidereum Nox"? - al principio su rostro demostró que estaba bastante confusa, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la confusión se transformó en curiosidad.

-Sidereum... Nox… suena misterioso, ¿que lengua es? no parece ninguna que conozca - el Mightyena sonrió ante su pregunta, nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba poder presumir de sus conocimientos.

-Es un recuerdo que me ha venido al mirar al cielo, significa "Noche Estrellada", así nunca olvidare la promesa que te he hecho - esas últimas palabras provocaron que Sylf se sonrojara. El ex-humano fingió no darse cuenta, para evitar ponerla en una situación incómoda.

Sin ninguna prisa, desandaron el camino que habían recorrido, mientras ambos hacían una nota mental de aquel lugar, y de la importancia de lo que allí había ocurrido. Cuando llegaron al pokegremio estaban agotados, era tardísimo y iban a necesitar todo el descanso que pudieran, al día siguiente tendrían que ir a entrenar. A Mighty no le agradaba precisamente la idea, pero si tenía que elegir entre eso, o recibir una paliza por no estar completamente preparado, prefería el entrenamiento.

Aquella noche, un recuerdo reprimido apareció en los sueños del muchacho. En este, era de noche y estaba en un callejón de alguna ciudad, en la cual estaba lloviendo, junto a él estaba su hermano, quien parecía enfadado.

-No te entiendo, ¿que te ha pasado para que tengas esta actitud? - esas simples palabras, fueron todo lo que necesito, para recordar el incidente que sucedió ese día. El día que su hermano desapareció del mapa.

-Es mi forma de ser y ya está, ¿porque no puedes respetar eso? - sonaba molesto, y tal vez hubiera sido mejor no insistir, pero en aquel momento él no pensó en eso.

-Para respetar tu forma de ser primero tengo que entenderla, y no soy capaz ya que no quieres hablar nunca del tema - estaba molesto, y en aquel estado la discusión sólo podía terminar mal.

-No tengo porque contestarte... - esa actitud sólo consiguió irritarle.

-Deja de actuar como un niño, ya somos mayorcitos para esto - no tenía paciencia cuando se le ponía a la defensiva.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer - la lluvia estaba empeorando, al igual que la discusión, la cual estaba escapando de su control.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, suelo comprender mejor las cosas que tu - eso no logro solucionar nada, más bien lo empeoro.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, tu nunca me apoyas, en todas las discusiones tienes que tener la razón... ¡Te odio! - y con esas últimas palabras, se fue corriendo. Aquella noche su hermano huyó de casa, pero eso no lo descubriría hasta que hubiese pasado una semana. En el momento que supo lo que había hecho salió en su búsqueda.

Despertó pocos segundos después, todavía no había salido el sol. Estirado sobre su cama de paja, se paró a pensar si hubiese podido evitar aquel incidente, no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de como se había comportado. Más bien lo contrario, se sentía culpable. Aunque no lograba recordar la razón de la pelea. Sin nada que hacer, decidió dormir un poco más, pero esta vez, no soñó nada.

Le despertó el estruendo que se estaba organizando fuera de su habitación, nada más levantarse se dio cuenta de que Sylf todavía estaba dormida. La golpeó con suavidad con su pata, en un intento por despertarla, pero no obtuvo resultado, así que intento moverla un poco más empujándola con su cabeza.

-Venga, despierta dormilona - Hubiese preferido no tener que estar tan cerca de ella, le hacía sentirse... raro, no era una sensación mala, simplemente era... extraño.

-Mmmm, ah, buenos días - pronunció las palabras medio adormilada, necesito unos segundos para despertarse del todo.

Desayunaron junto al resto del pokegremio, Mighty tuvo la impresión de que atraía algunas miradas de desconfianza, pero como su compañera no dijo nada, prefirió no preocuparla sin ninguna razón real. Una vez terminaron de comer, ambos se dirigieron al dojo, donde un Gallade los recibió.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Galk, soy el dueño, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - tenía una actitud amigable, algo que desconcertó un poco al joven ex-humano, se esperaba a alguien mas bruto.

-Venimos a entrenar un poco. Mi compañero sufre de amnesia y nos gustaría poder practicar, antes de salir a hacer alguna misión - el pokemon psíquico sonrió, y les hizo una señal para que le siguieran.

-Es agradable ver que aún quedan pokémon que se toman en serio lo de formar un equipo, estos últimos días, no he dejado de escuchar cosas sobre ese grupo llamado "Nuevo Amanecer" - por un instante, una expresión de miedo apareció en el rostro de la chica. Pero desapareció tan rápido que el muchacho dudó de que realmente hubiese pasado - Ya hemos llegado - La sala era enorme, y estaba llena de pokemon, justo en medio había una especie de ring de boxeo - Bien, ¿Quien va primero? - se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos, haciéndose la silenciosa pregunta el uno al otro. Al final, Sylf hizo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección al cuadrilátero.

-Yo mismo - aunque lo dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción, la verdad era que estaba un poco nervioso. Una vez que el dueño le dio permiso, subió al cuadrilátero, donde le esperaba otro pokemon, un Ninjask.

-De acuerdo, Jans te ayudará a entrenar. ¡Eh!, sé suave con el chaval ¿vale? - el aludido se limitó a asentir, antes de devolver la mirada al grillete que seguía apresado en la pata del Mightyena.

Mientras ellos dos se dirigían a otra parte del establecimiento, el contrincante del Pokemon siniestro comenzó con el entrenamiento. Usando Cortefuria intentó golpearle en la cara, pero sus reflejos le salvaron de una herida muy dolorosa. Sin embargo la cosa no terminó ahí, volvió a intentarlo usando Golpes furia. Sintiéndose arrinconado, Mighty actuó de forma desesperada y, por instinto, saltó por encima del pokemon bicho. Aterrizó sin ninguna dificultad sobre sus patas, consiguiendo un corto respiro de la acometida de su contrario.

-Si eso es ir suave, no quiero saber que significa para él "no dar cuartel" - pensó para sí mismo, acababa de empezar y ya estaba con un ritmo muy superior al suyo, ¿como podía ir tan rápido?. No tuvo tiempo de descubrir el secreto de su velocidad, antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había golpeado… varias veces. Las heridas no eran graves, pero había apuntado a sus patas, estaba casi seguro que lo había hecho para limitar su movilidad.

Cuando volvió a intentar alcanzarle con uno de sus ataques, el muchacho saltó hacia un lado para esquivarlo y acto seguido intentó usar colmillo rayo. Su rival lo esquivó a duras penas. En ese instante, el cuerpo del joven ex-humano se movió sin que él se diera cuenta. Como si reaccionara por puro instinto giró sobre sí mismo, y le golpeó en la cabeza usando cola ferrea, un movimiento que ni siquiera sabia que podia usar. La sorpresa no termino ahi, parecia que habia pillado completamente desprevenido a su oponente, por lo que este todavía estaba intentando recuperarse.

Aprovechando la ventaja temporal que poseía, se lanzó sobre él, en un intento de derribarlo. Aún y así, seguía siendo demasiado rápido, y pudo esquivar el ataque casi por completo. Pero en el último segundo, las fauces del canino se cerraron sobre una de sus alas. Usando gran parte de su fuerza, tiró de sus colmillos y lanzó a su contendiente contra el ring. Por un momento, parecía que la situación se había vuelto a su favor, pero eso duró poco tiempo.

El contraataque del Ninjask le pilló por sorpresa, era tan rápido que a duras penas era capaz de seguirle con la vista. No aflojó en ningún momento, le mantuvo contra las cuerdas sin ceder ni un milímetro, cuando intentaba morderle simplemente esquivaba y volvía a la carga con más fuerza. Estaba acorralado y sus opciones eran escasas, no podía distraerse. Una vez más, su adversario acometió contra él. Le fue imposible esquivar la última embestida, estaba demasiado cansado y no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido. Su movimiento, Golpe aéreo, le derribó al instante, pero no terminó ahí, para rematar el trabajo, lanzó un Bola sombra contra el indefenso Mightyena.

Una nube de polvo se alzó al impactar contra su objetivo. Satisfecho con su trabajo, Jans se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del dojo. Justo en ese momento, sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Al girarse, descubrió que su rival no se había debilitado. Es más, parecía que algo había cambiado en él, pero era incapaz de ver que era. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar en ello, el pokemon siniestro se lanzo encima suyo. Haciendo gala de su increíble movilidad y velocidad, lo esquivo sin apenas esfuerzo, pero al intentar golpearle, este lanzo una bola sombra contra el suelo, creando nube de polvo que le permitió escapar. Desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud, no pudo ver como se colocaba detrás suyo y se preparaba para atrapar una de sus alas. Sus colmillos comenzaron a arder justo antes de que se le abalanzara encima.

-¿También sabe usar colmillo ígneo? ¿Cuantos movimientos conoce? - había perdido la compostura, y ahora no podía preocuparse de recuperarla, tenía delante a un peligroso contrincante, el cual ya había demostrado que tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga.

Actuando a de forma desesperada, comenzó a usar tijera X a ciegas, en un intento de acertar por pura suerte. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que lo había conseguido, uno de sus ataques dio contra algo. La alegría inicial se desvaneció cuando descubrió que había múltiples sombras detrás de la cortina de humo.

-Está usando Doble equipo para confundirme - su revelación llegaba tarde, todo el ring estaba lleno de los señuelos de su enemigo. No podía seguir gastando energía en ataques inútiles, tenía que encontrar el real o estaría en graves problemas, no podía entrar en una batalla de desgaste.

Decidido a no malgastar sus energías, se quedó lo más quieto posible, prestando mucha atención en los sonidos de su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio. En algún momento de la pelea, todos los pokemon de la sala se habían detenido para observarlos y todavía estaban allí. Esperando por ver quien salía vencedor. Un leve sonido le alertó en el momento exacto, el Mightyena salto encima suyo, desde algún punto de la zona de combate. Sin perder el tiempo, abrió los ojos y le golpeó con su tijera X. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando vio que no era una copia. Pero su alegría se transformó en miedo, pues el pokemon que había golpeado se volvió completamente negro, y acto seguido se deshizo en el aire.

-Sustituto… - susurro sin darse cuenta, al comprender que se enfrentaba a alguien superior a él. Estaba completamente expuesto, y Mighty no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, clavó sus colmillos en el cuerpo del pokemon bicho. Este noto como todo el cuerpo se le congelaba. Pensó que se estaba muriendo, pero en realidad era el movimiento colmillo hielo, el cual le congeló por completo, debilitandole en un instante.

En ese momento, un Medicham salto dentro del devastado cuadrilátero, y sin pensarselo mucho intentó golpear al muchacho. El ataque falló al encontrarse con la barrera que había levantado él usando protección. Negándose a rendirse, volvió a intentarlo… para encontrarse con el mismo resultado, pero al tercer intento, cambió de táctica y consiguió atravesar sus defensas, usando amago. El pokemon siniestro salió despedido contra una de las paredes del dojo, donde cayó debilitado.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? - la voz de Galk, el dueño, resonó por toda la sala. Al mismo tiempo, Sylf, que había estado siguiendo al Gallade hasta ese momento, salió corriendo en dirección a su compañero.

-Mighty ¿qué ha pasado?... ¿Mighty? - el miedo empezó a apoderarse de la chica, el pokemon psíquico dirigió una dura mirada hacia el único combatiente que seguía en el ring.

-Muchacha, coge a tu amigo, lo llevaremos al pokégremio, tú también vienes con nosotros Mel, vas a contarnos qué ha pasado aquí - lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose al pokemon lucha, poco después, salieron en dirección al pokegremio.

Al mismo tiempo que estos sucesos ocurrían, un grupo de pokemon liderados por un Scyther llegaban hasta su destino. Una cueva que conectaba con una extensa red de túneles, y en su entrada, había alguien esperandoles.

-Empezaba a pensar que no ibais a llegar nunca - el comentario venía de la Mismagius que les esperaba en la entrada.

-Tuvimos que dar un pequeño rodeo, casi nos pillan un par de patrullas de equipos de rescate, pero al final pudimos evitarlos, ¿Qué tal ha ido todo por aquí? - aunque el estado de ánimo del pokemon bicho era bastante alegre, no era lo mismo con su compañera de tipo fantasma.

-Todo bastante bien, solo… nada, no ha pasado nada importante… - hizo un intento por adentrarse en la caverna, pero Excid le cortó el paso.

-Spir, no intentes mentirme, ¿Que ocurre? - ella suspiró, sabía que no podría mantener ese secreto, no con él, era demasiado curioso.

-He perdido un objeto que es muy valioso para mi, tiene un gran valor sentimental - el pokemon mantis cerró los ojos, meditando durante unos segundos.

-¿Donde lo perdiste? - la sorpresa inundó las facciones de la chica.

-En la antigua base, puede que se me cayese mientras lo guardaba todo - aun estaba un tanto confusa por la cooperación del Scyther.

-De acuerdo, no podemos ir por el momento, deben de haber varios equipos de exploración sobre el terreno, intentando encontrar pistas sobre nosotros. Esperaremos hasta que se enfríen los ánimos, y entonces comenzaremos a buscar. Por cierto ¿que es lo que perdiste? - Spir adoptó una actitud nostálgica antes de responder.

-Es un colgante con la forma de una llave, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que aún conservo de un buen amigo…

Mientras tanto, Mighty descansaba en el pokegremio. Habían pasado varias horas, en las cuales le habían curado sus heridas, por suerte ninguna de ellas era grave, y solo necesitaba dormir un poco.

-Veamos si lo entiendo bien, tu hombre atacó a mi nuevo miembro… porque pensó que formaba parte del grupo "Nuevo Amanecer"... - Galk asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo, no se sentía orgulloso de no haberlo descubierto antes.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, no tenía ni idea de lo que tramaba - Misht suspiro, no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada, tendría que dejarlo pasar, por esta vez.

-Ignorare lo sucedido en esta ocasión, pero a cambio, quiero que le dejes claro a todo el mundo, que no tenemos a ningún miembro de esa nueva organización. ¿De acuerdo? - sin pensárselo demasiado, el Gallade aceptó la oferta, pero la conversación todavía no había terminado - ¿Conseguistes descubrir lo que te pedi?

-Más o menos, deje a Mel vigilando a tu nueva incorporación, mientras yo distraía a tu protegida - la forma en la que se dirigió a sus miembros provocó que la líder del pokegremio le lanzara una mirada asesina. El aludido palideció levemente - En cualquier caso, como era un pokemon de tipo siniestro, ha sido necesario más tiempo del esperado, pero parece que hemos descubierto algunas cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo, ¿conoces el trabajo de Alum?

-He escuchado hablar de él, sé que es un Alakazam, y su investigación se centra en el funcionamiento del cerebro ¿verdad?

-Exactamente, el mismo, parece que este Mightyena conoce muchos movimientos, simplemente no los recuerda - la frase resultó un poco confusa para la Mienshao.

-Espera, espera un momento, ¿cómo puede conocer esos movimientos, pero no recordarlos al mismo tiempo?

-Dijistes que tenía amnesia ¿no?. Eso podría explicar el porqué. Piénsalo un segundo, ¿como te sentirias si un dia te despertaras sin recuerdo alguno, pero tu cuerpo aun conserva todos tus reflejos instintivos?. Hay cosas imposibles de olvidar - aun y no estar completamente convencida, pero dio por válida aquella explicación, era la única que tenían.

-Asi que segun tu chica, es habilidoso y cuenta con muchos movimientos... ¿y sobre su pasado?, ¿Habéis descubierto si lo de la amnesia es real? - el rostro del Gallade, se cubrió con una sombra de desánimo.

-Me temo que Jans interrumpió el proceso en ese momento, pero mi muchacha vio algo muy extraño en el chico - aunque no era lo que ella quería oír, seguía estando interesada - cuando le puso contra las cuerdas, llegó un momento en el que perdió el control por completo y se comportó como un pokemon salvaje, uno muy peligroso, todo sea dicho.

-¿Que lo causó?¿Es posible que este incidente se repita? - su voz delató que estaba un poco preocupada.

-No se si se repetirá, lo mas seguro es que a causa de su amnesia, su mente haya buscado una forma de defenderse ante un acoso externo extremo. Mi teoría es que, cuando estuvo a punto de perder la batalla, su cuerpo priorizo su auto-conservación antes que la razón, y por ello se vio arrastrado a un estado más agresivo. Aunque Mel me dijo, que no intento atacarla en ningún momento, solo se protegió a sí mismo... - ambos se quedaron meditando sobre el tema un largo rato, cada uno sacando teorías y posibles conclusiones, pero en ningún momento llegaron a nada más que eso, teorías.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre la salud mental del Mightyena, Sylf aprovechó la ocasión, y se escabulló dentro de la habitación donde le habían puesto a descansar. Estaba estirado encima de su cama de paja, tenía algunas pequeñas heridas, pero las más graves ya habían sanado gracias al equipo médico del pokegremio. Sin dudar ni un instante, se acurruco al lado del pokemon siniestro, noto como por alguna razón este se relajaba ante su presencia.

-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor? - susurro al aire, no obtuvo un respuesta. Al cabo de un rato el cansancio pudo con ella, y antes de que se diera cuenta se durmió allí mismo.

* * *

**Una vez mas llegamos al final del capitulo, no siempre puedo dedicarle el tiempo que me gustaría a esta historia, por lo que vuestros comentarios siempre me alegran el día. **

**Agradezco el comentario de Cristhofher, como dije antes, no os hago esperar porque quiera, si no porque no tengo mas opción. **

**Espero que podáis disfrutar de lo que queda de semana santa, yo lo intentare ;-). **

**Me despido por el momento, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia de este humilde escritor ^^.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Trabajo y recompensa

_**¡He vuelto!, no pensaba que fuese a tardar tanto con este capitulo, (correcciones, perfecciones y distracciones), pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí y que no quiero aburriros con mis charlas redundantes. Había considerado alargarlo un poco mas y así llegar a las 5.000 palabras, pero quedaba algo redundante y no me gustaba. La buena noticia es que en este tiempo he podido pensar en ciertos aspectos importantes de la historia, y eso ha causado que me diera cuenta de que no me gustaba cierto detalle importante de la historia. Era un tanto rebuscado y decidí cambiarlo, esperemos que fuera para mejor. Aunque eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. No os preocupéis, no es un detalle que haya desvelado, no todavía ;)**_

_**Ya estoy empezando a divagar. Así que sin mucho mas que decir, espero que lo disfrutéis. **_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes y la historia aquí escrita si me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, por lo que repito, yo no soy (y dudo que llegue a ser) dueño de Pokemon, este pertenece a sus respectivos dueños dependiendo de quien sea o sean en este momento.**_

* * *

Todos hemos tenido esa sensación de despertarnos, y no reconocer dónde nos encontramos. La confusión inicial solo dura unos segundos, pero para Mighty fue diferente. Nada más despertarse, se encontró junto a la joven Sylveon. Para su desgracia ella había extendido sus "cintas" alrededor de su cuerpo mientras estaba dormida, por lo que el Mightyena no podía moverse.

Resultaba una escena un tanto cómica. Aunque él era más grande y de aspecto más amenazante, estaba completamente atrapado por un pokemon más pequeño y de aspecto tierno. Al final, la suerte sonrió al muchacho, la chica se despertó.

-Buenos días - sus palabras terminaron por despertarla del todo, provocando que retirara sus lazos.

-B-buenos días - respondió un tanto sobresaltada, mientras intentaba ocultar el rubor que había invadido su rostro - Deberíamos ir a desayunar - sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero, salió disparada por la puerta.

Respirando hondo, se levantó y la siguió. No iba a mencionar el hecho de que le estaba abrazando mientras dormía, no delante de sus compañeros. Desayuno con calma sin ninguna prisa, aunque volvía a tener la sensación de que le estaban observando.

-¿Estás listo para empezar a trabajar? - la pregunta sorprendió al ex-humano.

-¿Trabajar? ¿no íbamos a entrenar en el dojo?

-Tras el último incidente he pensado que sería mejor aprender sobre la marcha - no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

-Escucha Sylf, lo que pasó en el dojo... no quiero causarte problemas… si quieres echarme del equipo, lo entenderé… - la joven se giró sorprendida.

-No, lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya - Mighty no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

-Fui yo quien perdió el control, puede que no tenga toda la culpa, lo admito, pero aun y así... - bajo la cabeza, un tanto alicaído por los acontecimientos del día anterior. Una de las cintas de su compañera le tocó con suavidad el rostro.

-No deberías de culparte de esa forma, perdiste el control ¿y que?. Todos cometemos errores, hasta yo he cometido unos cuantos. Pero no por ello debemos de rendirnos y abandonarlo todo - aquellas palabras le subieron el ánimo, tenía una habilidad especial para convencerle.

-Tienes razón, posees una fuerza de voluntad muy superior a la mía, líder - la muchacha se sorprendió ante la última palabra.

-L-líder?

-Si, líder. No pensarías que yo iba a ocupar ese puesto ¿verdad? - la había dejado completamente perpleja.

-Pero tu eres mas fuerte…

-Y también tengo menos experiencia. Me sentiré más seguro si tu tomas las decisiones del equipo y yo me dedico a protegerlo - le parecía una solución lógica, además, no se sentía cómodo dando órdenes.

Sylf estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento la líder del pokegremio convocó a su equipo.

-Señor Mighty, ayer ocurrió un incidente en el dojo donde estaba entrenando. ¿Puede decirme que le ocurrió?

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que es lo que ocurrió. Estaba peleando contra Jans, y de alguna forma logre vencerle, pero… por alguna razón todo está borroso - estaba confundido, ¿que había pasado que no era capaz de recordar?¿por qué había perdido el control?.

-Un miembro del dojo le detuvo cuando se salió de control. Hablando con el dueño y con Zant, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no fue culpa tuya. Pero puede volver a pasar, asi que quiero que me prometáis que evitareis toda pelea innecesaria - estaba seria, el chico comprendió en ese momento lo mucho que le importaba la Sylveon.

-Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder - la voz le tembló un poco, pero aun y así, parecía lo suficientemente convincente.

Misht les contó con detalle el "incidente" y los dejó ir poco después. Fue entonces, que el joven Mightyena comprendió, que estaba aterrado. ¿Como había perdido el control?¿Podía volver a pasar?. Por encima de todas esas preguntas una le sorprendió: ¿Podría hacerle daño a Sylf?. Permaneció en ese estado hasta que su compañera le llamó la atención.

-¿Estas bien? - se sobresaltó un segundo, pero recuperó la compostura.

-S-si, no es nada, estaba pensando… - no servía de nada preocuparse por eso. Ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era seguir adelante, y rezar para que no sucediera otra vez.

-De acuerdo, entonces presta atención, este es nuestro trabajo de hoy - acompañando sus palabras, le mostró un cartel de "Se Busca". En este aparecia una imagen de una especie de… semilla. Pero era de un color dorado, como si fuera de oro. El texto decía que un Pancham se la había robado al cliente. El ladrón se ocultaba en un lugar llamado: Bosque profundo.

Una vez completados los preparativos partieron hacia su destino. Les llevo un par de horas, pero consiguieron llegar hasta el borde de la arboleda.

-Vale… ¿Alguna idea de cómo deberíamos actuar?. Yo digo que vayamos directamente contra él, tan rápido que no nos vea venir - El ex-humano se tomó unos segundos para considerar su estrategia.

-No es una buena idea, es un ladrón, por lo que es muy probable que intente huir cuando le encontremos - "eso es lo que haría yo" pensó para si mismo - Deberíamos movernos en silencio, y intentar no llamar la atención. De lo contrario se nos podría escapar - la joven asintió, confiando en el juicio de su socio.

Siguiendo el plan, entraron sin hacer ruido, la idea era pasar desapercibidos. Les llevo un rato encontrar al Pancham, pero una vez que lo lograron, ya habían pasado la parte más difícil.

-Me acercaré por detrás para cortarle el paso, si huye hacia este lado, detenlo - con cautela, el pokemon siniestro se acercó por el punto ciego de su objetivo. Mientras se movía, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a dar órdenes, y no supo cómo sentirse. ¿De verdad no le gustaba ser el jefe, o simplemente era que no podría soportar la responsabilidad?. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta tendría que esperar, había llegado a su destino.

No se apresuró a atacar. Aplastó su cuerpo contra el suelo y observó a su "presa" unos instantes. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. El pequeño ladrón estaba masticando una hoja de bambú. ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este trabajo?. Cuando ya no pudo aguardar más, se preparó para lanzarse encima del desprevenido pokemon. Justo es ese momento el aire soplo en una dirección diferente, y le llegó el olor de otro Pokemon. Para su desgracia lo descubrió demasiado tarde, cuando se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara al aroma alguien le golpeo en los morros.

Salió volando un par de metros en dirección al renacuajo que tenía que arrestar. Cuando "aterrizó" pudo ver a su agresor. Era un Pangoro. Un enorme Pokemon que era prácticamente inmune a sus ataques y muy eficaz contra él. Tenía todas las de perder. El gigantón alzó su puño, preparando su siguiente golpe. Mighty se cubrió usando protección, aguanto a duras penas. El Pancham debía de conocer al grandullón, porque en algún momento se había subido a uno de sus hombros. Parecía que se burlaba de él desde allí arriba.

Las cosas no habían salido como habían planeado, y como no tenían un plan b, tocaba improvisar. ¿Donde estaba su compañera?. Tuvo que apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pues su adversario estaba a punto de aplastarle usando una de sus patas. Se salvó por los pelos, en un intento desesperado lanzó un par de bolas sombra, pero resultaron ser inútiles. Una vez más, estuvo a punto de ser convertido en puré de Mightyena cuando aquel gigantesco panda trato de chafarle por segunda vez con un pisotón. Escapó usando sustituto, pero terminó agotado.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ya no podía seguir evitando a aquella mole, que llegó la ayuda. Una esfera completamente blanca apareció de la nada y golpeó al enorme Pokemon en los morros. Sylf había entrado en batalla. Una lluvia de esferas blancas cayó sobre los desprevenidos Pokemon antes de que pudieran hacer nada. En ese momento reconoció el ataque, se llamaba fuerza lunar.

-¿Mighty?¿Estas bien? - nunca había estado tan alegre de escuchar la voz de otro ser vivo.

-Si, estoy bien, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ellos - los dos Pokemon panda estaban en el suelo, debilitados. Aquella escena le hizo pensar que no debería enfadarla.

Los dos pensaban que ya habían terminado el trabajo, pero aquel incidente estaba lejos de ser el último. Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, empezó a hacer mucho calor. La joven Sylveon no soportaba bien el calor, y empezó a sudar y a respirar con dificultad. Las cosas empeoraron cuando descubrieron que tenían un incendio forestal justo encima. Un Emboar apareció de entre las llamas, no parecía muy amigable. En cuanto vio las insignias de su equipo Pokemon se puso en guardia. No perdió el tiempo, lanzó un lanzallamas con toda su fuerza contra la muchacha. Esta fue rápida y consiguió evitar su ataque casi por completo, pero se quemó una de sus patas traseras. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el pirómano se acercó a su víctima, se lo tomó con calma, sin ninguna prisa. La chica trató de defenderse usando el mismo ataque de antes, pero no funciono, estaba demasiado cansada.

El Pokemon ígneo estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, cuando su compañero le saltó desde detrás y le propinó un mordisco en el cuello. Era una escena que la muchacha encontró extrañamente bella. El depredador, en su esfuerzo por protegerla, se estaba enfrentando a un rival de mayor tamaño. No le iba a derrotar únicamente usando la fuerza, por eso tenía una estrategia diferente. Sin soltar el agarre que tenía con sus dientes, descargo movimiento tras movimiento en el pescuezo de su objetivo. Colmillo rayo una y otra vez, no tenía ninguna idea mejor, solo podía esperar que se cansara antes que él.

A Mighty aquello se le hizo eterno, estuvo a punto de soltarse, pero al final quien mordió el polvo fue el Emboar. Aunque por poco le aplasta. Al final, los únicos que seguían "en pie", por decirlo de alguna forma, eran ellos. Estirados en el suelo el uno al lado del otro.

-Así que... Esta es tu concepción de un trabajo sencillo... - el comentario del Pokemon siniestro causó que ambos estallaran en carcajadas. Estaban agotados, pero habían salido victoriosos.

Un rato más tarde llegó Magnezone, quien tuvo que pedir refuerzos para encargarse de los dos "extras inesperados" de aquella misión. Todo sea dicho, mereció la pena el esfuerzo, solo para ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del agente de la ley.

Magullados como estaban, tardaron un poco en volver al pokegremio, sin embargo no tenían ninguna herida seria. Al llegar, la que se sorprendió fue Misht, pues no habían completado una, sino tres misiones de golpe. Resultaba que los otros dos Pokemon también estaban buscados por las autoridades. El Pangoro era una familiar del pequeño Pancham, se le buscaba por asalto con robo, agresión y resistencia a la autoridad. El Emboar tenía un "currículum" más simple, pero también más extenso. Incendios, decenas de ellos en los últimos meses. Había sido una casualidad que se encontraran con él, resultaba que otro equipo Pokemon lo estaba persiguiendo cuando se les escapó.

Las sorpresas no terminaron allí, pues fueron inmediatamente ascendidos al rango bronce. Todas esas misiones completadas al mismo tiempo habían traído una agradable sorpresa.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba para celebraciones. Aunque ninguno tenía heridas graves, sí que tenían cientos de rasguños y molestias por todo el cuerpo. Para sorpresa de ambos, Sparks fue a visitarlos, parecía que las noticias volaban en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué tal estáis? - su voz mostraba más curiosidad que preocupación.

-Algo doloridos, pero aparte de eso estamos bien - la joven Sylveon respondió por ambos. Un incomodo silencio se aposentó en la habitación, el ratón eléctrico miraba al suelo, como si no se decidiera a decir algo.

-Suéltalo - comentó el Pokemon siniestro, rompiendo inesperadamente el silencio - los dos sabemos que quieres decir algo, pero no tenemos todo el día. Estamos cansados y agradeceríamos un poco de descanso - una vez terminó de hablar, el pequeño parecía un poco más decidido.

-Me gustaría poder formar parte de vuestro equipo - proclamó con intensidad, pero sin alzar la voz.

El silencio que le siguió fue corto pero tenso, y pasaron cientos de preguntas por la mente de Mighty. ¿Podía confiar en ese Pokemon? Y de ser así ¿cuanto?. Todavía no podía considerarlo un amigo, pero había sido de gran ayuda durante su huida. Y en la misión de hoy se les había escapado que había más de un Pokemon. Necesitaban un tercer miembro, pero, ¿daría él la talla?

-No quiero ofenderte, pero... ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?, pareces muy joven para unirte al pokegremio - como si le hubiera leído la mente, Sylf expresó con palabras sus pensamientos.

\- P-por supuesto que puedo, aunque no lo parezca puedo luchar - su voz tembló un poco, pero mantenía su intensidad. No parecía que fuera a desistir.

-Solo lo preguntare una vez, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? - ahora fue el turno del Mightyena de ponerse serio. Si iba a ser su compañero, necesitaba poder confiar en él, y eso incluía saber que le cubriría las espaldas.

El Plusle dudo unos instantes, como si intentará resolver un conflicto interno. Pero al final, levantó la mirada y asintió con convicción.

-Bien, en ese caso mañana te haremos una prueba, si la logras pasar estarás dentro. ¿Estas de acuerdo? - Sparks asintió por segunda vez.

-Pero, ¿estas seguro de esto?. Acabamos de volver de una pelea en la que saliste volando por los aires. Tómatelo con un poco de calma - la preocupación de su compañera era visible, pero él simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-Fue peor la caída desde aquel barranco, no te preocupes, mañana ya estaré mejor - no estaba herido, aunque aprecio que se preocupara por su estado.

Una vez que todo quedó acordado, se despidieron y todos volvieron a sus hogares. Sylf se había instalado en la misma habitación que Mighty, lo que le ponía un poco nervioso. Sin embargo no había muchas razones para estarlo, era imposible que le viera desnudo. Ese pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de que no se había sentido raro al no llevar ropa alguna. Tal vez se debía a que tenía un gran abrigo de pelo cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, pero no se sentía extraño en ese sentido. Luego estaba el hecho de tener que caminar a cuatro patas, se había acostumbrado, y mientras que no pensara en ello no le resultaba vergonzoso.

Dándole vueltas a los últimos cambios que había sufrido, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto muchos movimientos tras el incidente en el dojo. No podía justificar como sabía usarlos, simplemente... estaban ahí. ¿Tal vez era memoria muscular?. Pero si ese era el caso, ¿porque no los sabia usar antes?¿qué fue lo que le hizo recordar?. O pensándolo mejor, ¿porque se había transformado en un Pokemon?. El Lobo le había traído porque su hermano había terminado en este lugar de alguna forma, había encontrado el colgante, por lo que no mentía. Pero, ¿cómo había terminado él en este lugar, y porque?. Habían tantas preguntas sin respuesta, no soportaba los misterios. ¿Cajas fuertes, cerraduras y sistemas de seguridad?, ningún problema, en un rato habría superado los obstáculos y llegado a su objetivo. Pero los misterios eran intangibles, y por lo tanto sus habilidades como ladrón de poco le podían ayudar.

Ya llevaba un rato pensando en todo ello cuando cayó dormido sin darse cuenta. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. En este, estaba corriendo, si era porque huía de algo o perseguía a alguien no lo sabía, pues no se recordaba. Lo único que sabía era que no podía parar de correr, pero aquello resultó ser imposible. De repente, el suelo empezó a agrietarse y partes de este desaparecían mientras caían al vacío. Poco a poco, su camino fue despreciando, hasta que dio un mal paso y el suelo se derrumbó bajo sus pies. Despertó un poco sobresaltado, fueron necesarios unos segundos para que se calmara, no había despertado a Sylf de milagro.

Al no poder dormirse otra vez en ese momento, decidió salir a tomar el aire. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, todas y cada una de ellas brillando, tan lejanas e inalcanzables. En ese momento de tranquilidad, todas las dudas que le asediaban desaparecieron. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que aquel no era un mal lugar para vivir. El único problema, era que él era un humano, o como mínimo, lo había sido. Ese era el pensamiento que nunca lo abandonaba, y siempre le recordaba de dónde venía, y que ese no era su hogar. Pero aún y así, se sentía extrañamente calmado.

¿De verdad no podía quedarse allí?. La respuesta llegó de forma tan rápida como inesperada. Sus padres. Aunque no los había visto en años, siempre les mandaba alguna carta, o alguna señal para demostrar que seguía con vida. Los paréntesis en los que hacía eso eran largos, y nunca les contó cómo se ganaba la vida. No se sentía cómodo sacando el tema en público. Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, en el mismo momento que recordó a su familia. No hizo ningún intento por detenerla, dejo que se desplazará por las comisuras de su rostro, y después secó como pudo los restos de esta. No fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta que poseía patas, en lugar de manos. Los echaba de menos, más de lo que había imaginado. Pero en ese momento no podía permitirse derrumbarse.

Regreso a su habitación poco después, su compañera seguía dormida, por lo que aprovecho para dormir un poco más. La mañana siguiente fue igual que la anterior, la única diferencia, era la prueba a la que se sometería su aspirante. Una vez que se reunieron todos, se dirigieron hacia la arboleda cercana.

-¿Que prueba tendré que superar? - la pregunta del ratón eléctrico llegó en el mejor momento, pues habían llegado a un claro.

-Es bastante simple, tu y yo pelearemos - ante las palabras del Mightyena, las caras de ambos Pokemon mostraron una expresión de sorpresa, y de leve temor en el caso del pequeño Plusle - No me miréis así, no será una batalla normal, habrán ciertas reglas - los dos pokemon suspiraron aliviados, por razones similares.

-¿Cuáles son esas reglas? - la pregunta venía de la joven.

-Son muy simples. La pelea termina si consigo inmovilizarte, o si tú consigues golpearme tres veces en el morro. Tu podrás golpearme directamente, pero yo a ti no. Los únicos involucrados en esta lucha somos tu y yo. Aparte de lo dicho, no hay ninguna regla, todo se vale. ¿Tienes alguna duda? - Sparks negó con la cabeza - En ese caso, comenzaremos en el momento en que esté en el otro lado del claro.

No tardaron demasiado en colocarse en sus posiciones. La batalla empezó con un ataque rápido por parte del Pokemon eléctrico. Sin embargo cuando este pensaba que todo iba a ser muy fácil, atravesó un doble que Mighty había creado usando doble equipo en el último momento.

-No será tan fácil - exclamó el real, justo antes de saltar encima de su rival.

El roedor evito su ataque rodando hacia un lado. Le sorprendió lo rápido que había actuado, no le había visto usar doble equipo en ningún momento. No se paró a pensar mucho en ello, decidido a ganar, lanzó un ataque chispazo, pero no dio en el blanco. Lo esquivo sin usar ningún movimiento, simplemente se apartó de la trayectoria de este. Eso dejó impresionado al chaval, lo que casi le cuesta una aplastante derrota, pues no se había detenido y estaba a punto de saltarle encima. En un momento de pánico, usó su ataque rápido para saltar por encima de él. La idea no salió del todo bien, aterrizó en su morro, pero como seguía sorprendido volvió a saltar, saliendo de su alcance. Primer punto.

Aquello era como jugar al gato y el ratón, sólo que en lugar de un gato, había un lobo. El muchacho volvió a lanzarse contra el depredador, esta vez usando chispa. Confiaba en que funcionara, pero en lugar de esquivar, uso protección, manteniéndose firme. Al impactar contra aquel muro, el Plusle salió despedido hacia atrás, y sin perder tiempo, el Mightyena saltó sobre el. En esta ocasión, Sparks escapó por debajo del pokemon lobo, demostrando una vez más, su agilidad. Pero estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso. No podía enfrentarse a él en una batalla de desgaste, por muy rápido que pudiera ser, no aguantaría tanto como su adversario.

Cambio de táctica, empezando por lanzar un onda trueno, el cual dio en el blanco al momento. El Pokemon siniestro no se esperaba ese movimiento, por lo que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Una vez paralizado, el ratón eléctrico aprovechó para golpearle una segunda vez. Pero aun y estando paralizado, el cánido al que se enfrentaba se movió con más velocidad de la esperada y estuvo a punto de cazarle. Fue gracias a la parálisis de este que pudo salvarse por los pelos y golpearle una segunda vez. Dos puntos.

Ya solo le faltaba darle una última vez, pero se estaba moviendo mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba, ¿como podía hacerlo?. El Pokemon eléctrico no lo sabía, pero su observadora si. La joven Sylveon había reconocido esa habilidad al instante, era pies rápidos. Una habilidad que únicamente se daba en algunos Mightyenas, permitía que si el Pokemon sufría un cambio de estado, aumentará su velocidad de forma dramática.

La pelea, que hasta el momento había mantenido una especie de orden, se comenzó a volver caótica. Ninguno de los dos contendientes se lo dejaba fácil al otro, y las normas que había impuesto Mighty los mantenía a la par. Ambos empleaban sus mejores trucos para engañar al otro. Al final el Plusle hizo un mal movimiento. Se lanzó con ataque rápido en un mal momento y terminó debajo de su rival. Desde esa posición él podía inmovilizarlo con un solo movimiento. En un intento desesperado por sacarlo de encima, lanzó un chispazo directamente contra su cara. Pero era demasiado rápido, incluso paralizado, y pudo esquivar el ataque. Era el fin, no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar la derrota. Sin embargo un par de sonidos llamaron su atención.

*Crack*

*Plonck*

De repente, el enorme Pokemon que llevaba tanto rato luchando contra él se desplomó encima suyo. Pataleo y grito en una mezcla de confusión y terror, pensando que iba morir asfixiado. Fue la joven Sylveon quien lo salvó de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. Resultó que su ataque había partido una rama de un árbol por la mitad, y había ido a caer justo encima de la cabeza del Mightyena.

-Me parece que esto podemos considerarlo una victoria - comentó la muchacha con una sonrisa. Sparks todavía no se lo podía creer, había ganado, le dejarían entrar en el equipo. Estaba tan feliz, que una lágrima se le escapó por la comisura de los ojos.

Entre gemidos de dolor, el único miembro del trío que no estaba consciente se levantó.

-Vale, prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso - gruño, mientras intentaba detener el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a incordiarle.

-De acuerdo, prometido - la última palabra, la dijo al mismo tiempo que saltaba encima del Pokemon siniestro, quedando en la misma posición que el día en que escaparon de su prisión.

Aquel era su equipo, ellos serían los únicos en los que podría confiar más que en nadie. Ese era el pensamiento que ocupó su mente por unos instantes, pero... ¿podría contarles la verdad?. Después de mucho tiempo, sintió miedo, al pensar en lo que podía suceder si no le aceptaban. Para ellos era un Pokemon ligeramente misterioso con el que habían formado un equipo, y era en quien confiaban. Si les contaba la verdad y le juzgaban como un ladrón y un mentiroso, se quedaría solo. Ese pensamiento le aterrorizó, y le dejó paralizado por completo durante unos segundos.

-Mighty, ¿a que estas esperando? - una vez más, fue la voz de su compañera la que le devolvió al mundo real.

\- Lo siento, he desconectado por un segundo - no podía preocuparse por esos detalles ahora, cuando acumulase suficiente fuerza de voluntad les contaría a ambos la verdad. Solo esperaba que cuando llegase el momento, todo saliera bien - Volvamos a casa.

Les llevo un rato volver, pero como eran tres el viaje resultó entretenido. Sparks les contó que la razón por la que quería unirse a su equipo era que quería encontrar a su hermana. Sonó un poco triste mientras explicaba cómo los habían capturado, y como no había podido protegerla. Por suerte llegaron al pokegremio al poco tiempo. Allí Misht les llamó la atención.

-Deberíamos de haberos dado esto ayer, pero estabais tan cansados que preferimos esperar a hoy. Por cierto, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo esta mañana?. Os quite la vista de encima un segundo y desaparecisteis - Sylf le contó que habían estado reclutando a un tercer miembro, quien estaba cabalgando al ex-humano - De acuerdo, luego tendrás que venir conmigo para rellenar ciertos papeles - el roedor asintió.

-Y ¿qué era eso que tenias que darnos? - preguntó la chica, visiblemente curiosa.

-Estas son las recompensas por las misiones de ayer, una parte se la queda el pokegremio, pero el resto es todo vuestro - lo dijo todo al mismo tiempo que les entregaba tres bolsas aparentemente llenas. Los viejos recuerdos de su época de ladrón, le hicieron recordar que estuvo en una situación similar, cuando trato con un intermediario para uno de sus trabajos. No era algo injusto, dado que les estaban proporcionando un hogar, además de comida y trabajo.

Mientras la Mienshao se llevaba a su nuevo compañero para certificarlo como parte del pokegremio, ellos se dirigieron a su habitación. Una vez allí, contaron su parte de los beneficios. No era un mal botín, unos 600 pokecubos, dos bajas aranja, dos manzanitas, una semilla cura y una luminosfera. Para ser su primer trabajo, este había sido bastante provechoso.

Se mantuvieron despiertos durante un rato, pero no resistieron lo suficiente, y en algún momento terminaron durmiendose. Aquella noche llovió a cantaros. Fue una tormenta con truenos y rayos. Lo que causó que Mighty fuera abruptamente despertado en medio de la noche, aunque no fue a causa de un rayo. Sparks se ocultó bajo la cola del Pokemon siniestro, completamente aterrorizado. Lo que despertó a este.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, todavía medio dormido. Como respuesta un trueno resonó fuera del pokegremio.

-L-lo siento, pero le tengo pánico a los truenos - el muchacho estaba a punto de preguntar cómo era eso posible, siendo él de tipo eléctrico, cuando descubrió que había alguien más. Era Sylf.

-¿Tú también? - preguntó, sin poder terminar de creérselo.

-Lo siento, pero yo también... - estaba terriblemente sonrojada, estaba claro que no se hubiera acercado tanto de no ser así. Sabía perfectamente que los dos querían preguntarle si podían dormir junto a él. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer la pregunta. Suspiro, no podía negarse, no con los dos en ese estado.

-Solo por esta noche - lo dijo intentando parecer lo más neutral posible. Aunque la sonrisa de agradecimiento de la joven provocó que se sonrojara.

Aquella noche durmió acompañando, y por extraño que le resultará, fue la noche que mejor durmió. Sin pesadillas, ni nada que le despertase en medio de la noche.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Agradeceré todo comentario, sea positivo o critico. Siempre me alegra el día cuando leo lo que me escribís, así que hasta la próxima. La cual espero que no sea dentro de mucho ;)**_

_**Un agradecimiento a Cristhofher, RubyLRed, y a nuestro Guest, quienes se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme unas palabras de animo, os lo agradezco profundamente.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **_


	7. Capitulo 7 la expedición Pt1

**¡Hey, sigo vivo! Tengo la impresión de que algunos de vosotros querréis matarme por tardar tanto tiempo, y no puedo culparos por ello.**

**Pero tengo que decir que la culpa no es solo mía. Este curso pasado ha sido infernal, y para cuando termine estaba un poco quemado y necesitaba un descanso. Para terminar de arreglar las cosas sufrí de un bloqueo de escritor y no conseguí escribir nada por un tiempo.**

**Este capitulo es mas corto de lo normal, pero no quería haceros esperar mas. Gracias a los que seguís por aquí y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes y la historia aquí escrita si me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, por lo que repito, yo no soy (y dudo que llegue a ser) dueño de Pokemon, este pertenece a sus respectivos dueños dependiendo de quien sea o sean en este momento.**

**Sin mas dilación, disfrutad del capitulo.**

* * *

Aquella mañana se levantó fría y gris, aunque a Mighty no le incomodó el frío. Su pelaje podia resultar útil. Esa mañana todo discurrió con normalidad, hasta que Misht les convocó. Medio dormidos, se levantaron para reunirse con ella. Resultaba que alguien había preguntado por Sylf. Eran una pareja de shinx a los que la joven reconoció casi al instante. Resultaba que eran los que había liberado de aquella prisión.

Ambas partes se alegraron de verse de nuevo. Los Pokemon eléctrico le agradecieron que los hubiera salvado, pero tenían un pequeño problema. Por culpa de aquella organización habían terminado muy lejos de su hogar, querían volver, pero no podían hacer ese viaje solos. Era una petición bastante sencilla, ayudarlos a llegar con su familia.

La complicación era que el viaje sería demasiado largo, y no estaban seguros de que la líder del pokegremio lo permitiese.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejaros ir. No poseeis el rango ni la experiencia para realizar ese viaje. Si os dejase ir solos sentaria como precedente, y otros equipos podrían pedirme lo mismo, y me vería obligada a permitírselo - lo que mas les dolio es que tenía razón. Si un equipo inexperto se adentraba en un terreno demasiado peligroso la cosa podía salir muy mal. Sin embargo, la líder de aquel pequeño equipo tuvo una idea.

-¿Y si nos acompaña alguien que sí que tenga el rango necesario? Podría ocupar el puesto de líder temporalmente. De esa forma no estaríamos incumpliendo las normas - Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, esperando expectantes si la propuesta era aceptada.

-Es posible... Si lográis encontrar alguien que acepte tomar la responsabilidad de dirigiros - aquello fue como un rayo de esperanza para los pequeños, quienes no tardaron en saltar de alegría. Mighty no podía compartir su entusiasmo, ¿donde iban a encontrar a alguien que aceptase ayudarles?. Al contrario que él, la chica tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, Sparks no pudo evitar pensar que debía de tener algún plan. No fue hasta que dejaron la reunión, cuando descubrieron lo que ella había pensado.

-¿Quieres que lidere a tu equipo? - la sorpresa inundó el rostro de Flyz, la Floatzel, íntima amiga de la Sylveon. El muchacho la recordaba, se habian cruzado con ella y su equipo delante de uno de los paneles de misiones.

-Si, tu equipo posee el rango suficiente para poder liderar a nuestro grupo, y de esa forma podríamos ayudar a nuestros clientes - dijo lo último inclinando la cabeza en dirección a los hermanos.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero tengo que hablarlo con el resto de mi equipo, no puedo tomar esta decisión yo sola - dicho eso se despidió, y fue en busca del resto de su grupo.

Mientras esperaban su respuesta, dedicaron el tiempo a planear el trayecto que deberían seguir. Su destino era una pequeña aldea situada en una amplia pradera. Tenían múltiples rutas posibles: había un camino que iba a través de dos grandes bosques y una montaña, era el más corto, pero tenía un gran inconveniente. Los Pokemon que se podían cruzar por el camino serían un problema. No tenían a ningún miembro que poseyera la ventaja de tipo contra los habitantes de la zona.

La alternativa era ir bordeando el bosque y rozando una playa. Luego solo tendrían que avanzar en dirección norte hasta llegar a su destino. Era una ruta más segura, pero también resultaba ser más larga y tediosa. Mientras pensaba en cuál podía ser la mejor opción, el ex-humano se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado preguntar cuál era el nombre de sus clientes.

-Disculpad que os moleste, pero no nos habéis dicho como os llamais - la pequeña pareja se miró entre ellos durante un segundo, cayendo en la cuenta de que se les había pasado por completo.

-Lo siento, con todo el ajetreo se no sabia pasado por completo - ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de disculpa - mi nombre es Leo y esta es mi hermana Prim.

-Encantado de conoceros, yo soy Sparks mucho gusto - el Plusle se presentó a sí mismo, alargando su "mano". Ambos Pokemon estrecharon sus patas, aquel gesto creó una pequeña confianza entre ellos. Muy pequeña, pero era un inicio. Justo en ese momento apareció Sylf, seguida por su amiga.

-Lo he estado hablando con mi equipo… - todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando - hemos acordado que nos tomaríamos un tiempo de descanso. Por lo que aceptare vuestra petición y os ayudare. - en el momento en el que se confirmó que podrían emprender la misión, todos suspiraron aliviados.

Tras informar a Mish de los cambios, y obtener su permiso, el grupo se dividió para prepararse. Tuvieron una corta reunión para decidir que ruta era la mejor. Al final terminaron decidiendo que no merecía la pena arriesgarse. Tendrían que viajar por el camino largo.

Salieron tan pronto como les fue posible. Como mínimo tenían tres días de viaje.

El grupo se dividió en tres partes:

Mighty y Sparks tomaron la delantera, los hermanos shinx estarían justo detrás de ellos, y Sylf y Flyz cerrando la marcha.

La formación la había ideado la Floatzel, nadie cuestionó su decisión, todos pensaron que lo había hecho basándose en su experiencia con trabajos anteriores. La verdad no era exactamente esa… Si, la formacion en si era efectiva y cumplia con su funcion, pero la principal razón por la que la había elegido fue que tendría a la joven lejos de sus compañeros, para poder hablar en privado.

-Así que… un Mightyena... - solo con esas simples palabras, la muchacha ya sabía que no le iba a gustar esa conversación.

-¿Que pensamiento está rondando en tu cabeza esta vez? - la pregunta iba acompañada de una mirada que declaraba con claridad que no le hacía ninguna gracia hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación. El pokemon nutria se rio antes de contestarle.

-Debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso - una sonrisa que dejaba claro que estaba disfrutando de ello apareció en su rostro - No he podido evitar fijarme en que de vez en cuando te quedas mirando a tu compañero, como si te perdieras en tu pensamientos… dime la verdad Sylfy, ¿él te gusta? - aunque la última parte la había dicho mucho más bajo que el resto, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-N-no es eso, es solo que… - su mirada se quedó perdida en el horizonte, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas - ¿Recuerdas que justo después de evolucionar... estuve una temporada sintiendo todo lo que los demás sentían a mi alrededor?

-Si, tengo que admitirlo, era divertido ver tu reaccion al chocar con alguien - su intento de alegrar el ambiente, resultó en vano al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

-Algunas veces, tengo una sensación extraña cuando estoy cerca de él… es difícil de describir… es como, si tuviera un gran peso dentro de él… la primera vez fue cuando nos encontramos con tu equipo, pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero más tarde, con Sparks, volví a notarlo... y la última vez que lo note, estaba empeorado…

-¿Se lo has preguntado? - negó con la cabeza sin girarse a mirarla - ¿Tu que crees que es?

-No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea le está atormentando, y parece que contra más tiempo pase, irá a peor… - ambos pokemon fijaron su mirada en el responsable de aquella conversación. Justo en ese momento los demás se detuvieron. Estaban a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando, cuando escucharon las palabras del pokemon siniestro.

-Tenemos problemas, hemos caminado ciegos todo este trayecto. El viento se ha girado…

Sin comprender del todo a que se refería olfatearon el aire, entonces lo notaron. Fuego, algo se estaba quemando, y el olor a humo llegaba por todas partes. Entonces lo entendieron, con el viento a su espalda no habían podido notar el olor, no hasta que el viento cambió de sentido.

De repente, una muchedumbre formada por diferentes tipos de pokemon salieron de entre la espesura, todos aparentemente huyendo de algo. El fuego, como si tuviera vida propia, los perseguía por detrás, para cuando quisieron hacer algo, ya estaban rodeados por llamas.

Era un caos, el humo que hacía un segundo no estaba empezó a inundar el aire. Los árboles que les rodeaban se incendiaron, y cedieron ante la fuerza de la gravedad. Uno crujido les alertó segundos antes de que uno de ellos empezase a caer… Justo encima de los hermanos Shinx.

Moviéndose puramente por impulso y sin pararse a pensar en si era una buena idea, Sylf se lanzó al rescate de los pequeños... pero no iba a llegar a tiempo, el tronco los aplastaría…

En el último segundo, Mighty se colocó justo encima de la pareja, y usando protección detuvo la mortal masa ardiente que se les caía encima. Consiguió unos pocos segundos extra para salvarles la vida. Sin embargo, pesaba demasiado y corría el riesgo de ser aplastado si no salía de allí, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para sacarlos a los dos.

Fueron Sparks y Sylf quienes le salvaron la vida. Sin perder el tiempo los sacaron de debajo del Mightyena, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera salir mayormente ileso. Tras un instante de preparación mental, rodó hacia un lado, evitando ser sepultado bajo un enorme árbol en llamas. Una vez fuera de la zona de peligro, se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera, estaba agotado, había sobrestimado sus fuerzas y el peso que había tenido que soportar era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba.

La segunda, a causa de los recientes acontecimientos, su equipo había sido separado por un muro de fuego. A un lado se encontraban la joven Sylveon, Flyz y Leo, en el otro estaban el resto.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo mucho que iba a odiar el calor. El eterno abrigo que formaba su pelaje estaba asfixiandole, aunque dudaba si moriría primero de asfixia o de deshidratación, aunque al paso que iba, apostaba por lo segundo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - la voz de su compañero fue todo lo que necesito para centrarse, se agacho para que los dos pudieran subirse encima suyo, y una vez que ambos estuvieron bien agarrados, salió corriendo de aquel infierno.

-¡Vamos!¡No podemos hacer nada, hay que moverse! - con movimientos decididos la Floatzel empezó a dar órdenes para organizar la salida de aquel lugar.

Mientras huían del bosque en llamas, tanto Sylf como Mighty rezaron mentalmente:

-"Por favor, sal de ahí, y mantente con vida"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque, un Delphox sacudía una rama en llamas delante suyo. Al contrario de lo que uno pensaría, no estaba intentando apagar la rama. La estaba usando como catalizador para controlar el incendio. Al lado del pokemon zorro, un houndoom observaba el panorama.

Entre el caos que se había formado, podían verse ciertas figuras que no encajaban en aquella situación. Eran pokemon que se movían como si no temieran al fuego, como si supieran que no les iba a dañar. Nadie se esperaba que un grupo de criminales usará un incendio como una cortina de humo para cubrir sus actividades.

-Hellgar, parece que algunos pokemon están huyendo en dirección contraria a los demás. ¿Podrías seguirlos y evitar que se escapen? - la pregunta estaba formulada en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno ante una negación.

El pokemon canino asintió con la cabeza y se retiró para seguir a sus objetivos. Sin embargo no estaba completamente centrado. No lo habia podido estar desde aquel incidente con el Mightyena. Se sentía humillado, la sangre le hervía al pensar en ese momento. Pero tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

Poco sabía él que iba a ser en menos de lo que creía.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, me disculpo una vez mas por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia.**

**Y como siempre recuerdo que los comentarios ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir.**

**Admito**** que es gracias a que alguno de vosotros dejo algún comentario mientras estaba estudiando, que me hicisteis sentir culpable por dejar esta historia un poco de lado. Eso me dio una razón para seguir intentándolo. **

**Para terminar intentare no tardar tanto con la siguiente parte, pero no puedo hacer promesas, septiembre esta a la vuelta de la esquina y este curso pinta complicado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto!**


End file.
